Amenadiel God(Update on 23052019 adding Prologue in Chapter 1)
by moonofmagick
Summary: Because of Amenadiel was kidnapped, Lucifer met FBI Special Agents and discovered they are his nephews. Later, Old God died and Amenadiel became God. Lucifer dealt with evil Sandalphon with his Phanuel; sex with Chloe; tried to help his Nephilim nephews stay on earth; to be faced with his own sin in Hell. But destiny so cruel, soaked in blood and tears how Lucifer to dealing with.
1. Chapter 1 Agent Michael

**Chapter 1 Agent Michael**

Sinnerman

Soldiers of God

Silver City on earth

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Agent Michael Sinnerman**

Although "The Sinnerman" was killing, an end, a beginning. The evil genius hadn't sprung a cleverer trap to escape, but the only desire was to die by Lucifer. Think about it… Don't delusional! Sinnerman is an organized crime group, "The Sinnerman" just a pawn of his crime group…

In the past six months, 3 people were murdered by "New Sinnerman". A victim was laid in a blood circle with a message: Sinnerman never die, it's game bloody on. All victims were killed by cut-throat or choking. The investigation has come to a dead-end, until Lucifer was attacked.

Lucifer was attacked by Ravana, who claimed he almost to become a homicide victim by "New Sinnerman" - the victim No.3, the deceased almost cut his throat before killing. Ravana hastened to explain the situation. Well…" The Sinnerman" have 5 candidates in his "New Sinnerman candidate list". Obviously, Lucifer is a candidate No.1 that why "The Sinnerman" manipulate Lucifer to kill himself...

"Only one candidate can survive and become to The Sinnerman. " said by Ravana, "Lamia wanted to kill me and she leaves that list, so I went to kill Lucifer because I believe he will kill me soon. "

"How did you find them?" said Chloe.

"Who knows! As a matter of fact, I never know what happens! What's going on ... Why me ?!" Ravana crying.

OK, Ella proved Ravana killing was in pure self-defense and Lucifer unharmed, he can leave. But Ravana was anxious for himself. He strong belief someone will kill him.

"You can stay in my penthouse and work for me," Lucifer said. Hey, Lucifer! Your home isn't a safe house

The penthouse was safety until Amenadiel disappeared.

* * *

 **Soldiers of God**

No ransom note, no sign of a kidnapping, but CCTV showed Amenadiel had kidnapped outside LUX. Just only had this clue - that meant we had no clue to take him back. Lieutenant Pierce suggest Lucifer do not call the police, " What are we looking for, a man, or an angel? Where does your brother live? Mount Olympus? "

"OK, do you have any clue sell for me to save my bro, The Director of the Personal Intelligence Agency? Where are your little spiders(spies) going, Cain?" Lucifer whispered to Lieutenant Pierce.

"Hey man, now a day, a helicopter parent is my potential clients. Trixie is my better little spider who build up an intelligence network in her school."Pierce said.

"You are a jerk!" Lucifer muttered.

"Free of change. For devil only. And don't call me Cain again." Pierce whispered to Lucifer.

Oh my god, our genius devil appears on television to offer the bounty on the kidnapper's heads, and he will take any chance to return his brother back.

His "feat" get an adversity result, FBI involvement with LAPD to investigate this case.

"Oh! Your partner, is he a one of a demon on the list?" said Agent Michael.

"Demon?! What's going on…" Chloe confused.

"Well...victim No.1 Lucifer means light-bearer in Latin but always refer to Satan in Bible. "Agent Michael explains to them, "Victim No.2 Abigor, Christian handsome demon in 60 legions. Victim No.3 Lamia is a Greek demon who preys on children. Victim No.4 Ravana is a demon in Hinduism who kidnapped Sita. Victim No.5 Seth is Egyptian evil god who killed Osiris."

"Wah! We have two demons survived." Chloe joking. "But, why Ravana will be in danger?"

"Am...maybe or maybe not, we need to find out, my colleagues to do an analysis with Ella…"

"Well, well, well! Bloody hell demon is not a devil, they are totally different things in hell." Lucifer interrupted them.

Agent Michael said to Lucifer, "Shalom Ma shimha?" ( מה שמך שלום ? )

" Oh, I'm Lucifer Morningstar. Hey! I know Hebrew..."

"Gărōonaa pùut ĕek krāng..." (กรุณา พูด อีก ครั้ง)

"Woooo, you want me to speak Hebrew, English or Thai? I speak every language !" said Lucifer.

"nǐ zhè me bó xué, yī dìng kàn le bù shǎo hǎo shū?"(你這麼博學, 一定看了不少好書)

"Oop... Speak, not read. I've found tongues much more useful than books. " Lucifer said: "Hello! Why do you use a Taser Gun? Firing a bullet is cool..."

At this time, Agent Michael's colleagues came and whisper together in.

"Agent Walker! " Ella shouts for one of them, "I find it."

"We are all Walker." Agent Michael smile and joke: " There have 6 walkers for you to choose." All grin.

"OK, would you tell us more detail about Amenadiel?" Agent Michael said to Lucifer and gestured to his colleagues to inquire Lucifer into Interrogation Room.

"Can you show your wings to us?" Agent Michael asked Lucifer, and the other two Agents pick up their Taser gun…

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Why? What's going on? No !" Lucifer yelled.

"We just want to confirm why gang marked you and your bro... Come on, boy! Do you need our help ?" Agent Michael picks up his taser gun…

OK, Lucifer did it. Then, Agent Michael told him the story, " Once upon a time, an organized crime group offer an evil experimental project - Soldier of God. They had created a DNA super soldier with the first prototype of that, same as an angel, they have wings. But an angel didn't grow up in love, they all suffer from criminal training…"

"By what?" Lucifer wanted to listen to the story but Agent Michael asked him something about Amenadiel, "Did your bro slaughter something as a kid?"

"What?" Lucifer confuse.

Agent Michael and his colleagues smirked and told the story, " Fortunately, almost all elder victims rebelled against their masters. Then, the government settled down them. However, somehow, many foster families was arson and the victims were missing."

"I am not a DNA monster!" Lucifer became angry.

"OK, that what you are? Where do you come from?" Agent Michael said.

Lucifer fell into a silence. Actually, he lost his devil fact and wings back, he did not know what he is…

Someone screamed and cried is Ravana, Agent Michael left and come to his Interrogation Room. Lucifer slipped into and the other 2 Agents follow him. Lucifer saw Chloe beside a deck and talk to someone while Ravana hid in a corner and wailing.

"Asymmetric wings. Butcher. No microchip insertion." An Agent told to Michael…

"No, he didn't. The body is his friend, he slips away. We're the same batch." An Agent beside Lucifer said. But Ravana sob and said: " I did. You had left. They wanted to eliminate me!"

"This is not a police matter." Agent Michael told Chloe:" We need to taking lead. We have jurisdiction, I will explain to your department head later but now, we much take them to a black site. They are dangerous and they are maybe in danger right now."

Chloe confuse. Agent Michael tries to pacify her, " Everything all right I will take care of your partner, he will save. And we will take his brother back, we are Special Agent, we're really special, not just a title. You should watch the video record...you know where to start locking. Thank you for your detailed investigation report, we can realize what happened was going on immediately. You are excellent.!"

When they had gone, Ella told to Chloe, they found out all the deceased have something on the shoulder - A bony process of some kind, possibly a tumorous mass and both on the right and left clavicle. Chloe and Ella watch the video record from the Interrogation Room... Ravana had wings, they are asymmetric, handicapped.

"Ouch... Oh my god... Oh, boy…" Ella sympathized. She wanted to watch Lucifer's video record but Chloe didn't, "Come on Chloe, Lucifer should be something...we need to find out !"

"I saw his wings before a few years ago... I put out an APB and FBI hit. His wings big, white, exquisite and divine. Someone had stolen from him. But I never believe in him!" Chloe said sadly, "I must find out what happened to Lucifer."

* * *

 **Silver City on earth**

Rescue operation had a big success. FBI not just only saved Amenadiel, they are disintegrated an international criminal group. They took Amenadiel to the Black site, the brothers were reunited. There is more DNA angel live in here. They are all disability: Mentally disabled, physically disabled and aging -A DNA super soldier seems like the angel, they have eternal life. Amenadiel followed Lucifer to the special room to meet the other DNA angels.

"Wow! Is a part of Silver City?" Amenadiel asked Lucifer.

"Believe it or not, I promise, 100% copycats from Silver City! "Lucifer said and led him into the room:" I doubt this is not a DNA angel creative experimental project, I think that just an Angel DNA copies experimental project. Isn't it, my bro! Who is a son of the b left his DNA to human?"

"God knows…" Amenadiel said.

"Don't everything give Dad credit for…" Lucifer said.

"Hello, Lucifer, welcome back with your bro!" an old DNA angel sat on a stair step and grin to Lucifer.

"Hooyah, I'm George Walker. Call me Geo, boy." the old DNA angel Geo said.

"Nice to meet you, George. Thank you for your care, my young bro. You can call me Amen. " Amenadiel said.

"Hey, we're the sibling, boy. Release your wings! Don't be shy, boy." Geo giggle.

"I lost my wings, somehow…" Amenadiel laughed bitterly.

"Cheer up the worse things have happened," Geo said. " I hear about that you are never tried to slaughter anybody in here. You should listen to the tales of our childhood. I'm 70 years old, boy. This is a story about 10 Walker survived. "

"The project had started after World War II. The scientists found a financial supporter from criminal group and relic collector to ran a DNA experimental project - Soldier of God. Hmm...a relic collector may be just wanted to get a "miracle", but criminal wanted a soldier, not angels. So, they supported a trainer for training us. We learned more language, mathematics at 3. Ha Ha! In fact, more of them were multilingual from savant syndrome, batch number CD to CF more products had suffered from High-functioning autism...OK, if you're 5 and no one wanted to buy you, they give you a training to how to become a criminal: Assault, arson, abduction, rape, suicide, and murder…" Geo sighed.

" Ooooooooh! How slaughter? " Lucifer ask.

"When you face with a headless dead body, maybe you will recognize he is your friend...maybe he just fail his test, maybe he is disabled... "Geo sighed again.

The unexpected Agent Michael came in, with his big, gorgeous and divine white wings. He waved his hand at everyone.

"Ooh, my dear bro…" Geo wanted to give him a big cuddle but Agent Michael stopped him, "Be careful, Geo."

"I miss you, my elder brother...long time no see! You're the last one in Batch AA now. " Geo giggle.

Agent Michael said to Amenadiel and Lucifer, "I'm ready a green transport truck for both to come back home... Where is Ravana?"

Ravana leaned on a Roman column, he looks like watch something. Agent Michael came to him and ask something. Amenadiel watched Ravana, told to Lucifer, " Phanuel... this sight suddenly occurred to me and reminded me of Phanuel… when he had come back Silver City, he reclined on here every day, sometimes he had wept…"

"Ravana will stay here for his wings treatment. Maybe need to stay in here 6 or 12 months. I will take you both to pick up a blood sample for the government record purpose." Agent Michael led them to a laboratory, to take a blood sample and sign some document. Next, he gave them an identification tag. "Don't forget some alloy can be hurt yourself. Although you are an invulnerable one, we are not really invulnerable."

"Someone is not invulnerable?" Amenadiel asked Agent Michael.

"Yes, I am the vulnerable one. But I can complete regeneration within 15 min. Around 90% of victims are vulnerable." Agent Michael said," If you get something wrong, you can phone me anytime. You are not alone in the world."

Then, Amenadiel and Lucifer got on the green truck. Saw through the frosted glass the truck drives into a long, dark tunnel. No light in the truck and there is no any brightness into the truck, they are into darkness. All at once Amenadiel felt lucifer something wrong... Did he weep? Thus, Amenadiel took his hand, said, "I miss home. I miss Silver City."

Lucifer took his brother's hand, said nothing. Amenadiel know his little brother is so arrogant, he still kept him silent.

"I... I miss home too, I miss Michael! But I can't back to home forever!" Lucifer wept and leaned on his brother's shoulder. The tunnel so long and dark, Lucifer still lend on his bro in the darkness.

 _ **Yea, the darkness hideth not from thee; but the night shineth as the day: the darkness and the light are both alike to thee. - Psalm 139:12**_

* * *

"Hey Detective, how to become an FBI Agent?" Lucifer asks for Chloe at a crime scene.

"Boring, boring, boring…" Dan mimicked and say to Lucifer:" Ahhhhh, much paperwork must be finish, oooohhhh...boring!"

Ella giggled and said to Lucifer, "Maybe we will investigate in a big case soon. For my own presage..."

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2 Amenadiel God

**Chapter 2 Amenadiel God**

Slaughtering

Angel of Truth

Amenadiel God

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Amenadiel God Slaughtering**

Lucifer still standing in front of Amenadiel's dead body in his robe. A longitudinal incision is made from the pubis to neck. But no blood seeped into the grass.

"My bro was slaughtered, like goats and cattle!" shouted by Lucifer, he confused, "Why to do that?"

"I'm sorry for your loss Lucifer." Ella said:" Did your bro had something missing...may be a small thing. The killer wanted to find something and believer that your bro may be swallowed "

"What the hell, where is my bro's necklace?" said Lucifer.

"Don't say to me that is a weapon's key…" Pierce said:" I never want to witness the Doomsday."

"Chloe, this isn't our case. I will refer to FBI." Lieutenant Pierce said to Chloe:" It is a case connect with cults."

"We are not a member of Order of the Solar Temple!" Lucifer shout.

"OK, your family have no weapon of mass destruction, no person has a pair of wings, and your father lives in Mount Olympus…" Pierce said, and whisper in Lucifer's ear:" Obviously, Amenadiel was killed by your sibling. That is the cold case. Now we must be looking for your brother's necklace in secrecy. "

Then they left the crime scene quietly.

They back to Pierce's office and dig into CCTV video recordings within a 100 km radius zone. Suddenly, they found out Amenadiel give the necklace to a teenager outside a family game arcades. Accordingly, they went to the arcade immediately.

 _ **And so Jesus also suffered outside the city gate to make the people holy through his own blood. - Hebrews 13:12**_

* * *

 **Angel of Truth**

"Oh, hell's teeth. I know who he is." Lucifer said, "He is Phanuel, a sufferer to implement my dad's propaganda mission, go to hell and back. What the hell, that idiot just for the hell of it. He wants this lamb warm hand pillow." Lucifer just said his piece and then get into the game room, Pierce had no choice but to followed. Lucifer looked for his bro, search around every ticket redemption game.

Finally, Lucifer stopped and wait beside of a Punch Boxing Game machine.

"Is he your bro?" Pierce doubt, "Famine in heaven."

"Not all angel look like Amenadiel, some of them are weak, too weak!" Lucifer explained,"All fingers are not equal. But his power is share power from another one, and he always shares power with our father. Well, you know how impracticable that you have no any power but alive in Silver City. He had dead two times in Silver City so dad shared His power with him for protection. "

"Beggar..." Pierce sighed.

"Don't let my bro feel blue. I will 'kill' you ten times. There is no therapist in heaven. He suffers from depression for nearly half a century."

"Hi, my little Samael, why are you here?" Phanuel picked up his ticket and asked Lucifer.

"Where is Amenadiel's necklace?" Lucifer said.

"Here it is…" Phanuel wanted to take the necklace off but Lucifer stops him.

"Amenadiel was killed in this morning and someone wants his necklace!" Lucifer said," Now we must be left here. There is not a safe place."

"We are here today, and there tomorrow." Phanuel said," That is no safe place on earth... Sandalphon will come over to us."

"What the hell?! " Lucifer yelled, " He doesn't stick in hell?!"

"Shush…" Phanuel murmur to Lucifer, " Amenadiel said Sandalphon find him so he let me keep his necklace until he back."

"Well... back to my club first…" Lucifer said, but Phanuel said, "No, no, no, I will take my lamb today. I'm playing ticket game strenuously and almost to redeem my tickets! "

"I can help you to take tickets faster," said Pierce. Then he led them to a Slam - A - Winner. Pierce sat down and play. He hit the "Slam Button" and release a high energy ball... Woooo, he hit the bonus holes and get the extreme jackpot, spitting out a mound of tickets like crazy. Thereupon Pierce moves to another Slam - A - Winner, he seems to like to cast a spell on it, the ball hit the extreme jackpot again. Pierce just like a wizard, cast a spell on All Slam - A - Winner again and again. Got an extreme jackpot one by one.

"Enough!" Phanuel said. He quite contented with his lamb warm hand pillow.

"Thanks for the help, Cain. This drink on me." Phanuel led them to Coffee Corner, but Pierce seems defensive, "Why did you know who I am?"

"I am a seer and Amenadiel mentioned with you." Phanuel said," Dad has commanded me to give a small bottle of liquid to Amenadiel and stay with him until he brings me back home."

"Carpe Diem." Phanuel chuckled. " Let us drink together…no wine but coffee."

* * *

 **Amenadiel God**

"What are you?" Agent Michael asked Lucifer in LXU.

"What's happened?" Phanuel felt puzzled and asked Lucifer.

"That just...we have wings...hmmm..." Lucifer tried to explain but it seems...difficulty.

"We have the same grandfather. You and Amenadiel have the same father and the same mother. And, all victim in Soldiers of God project has the same father but different mother. All female victim can be proved that they have the same grandmother." Agent Michael said," I found out the clue in our DNA report. Nobody knows it but me."

"You are the victim of An Angel DNA copies experimental, maybe one of my siblings had sex with too must humans and gone...OK, I have no idea." Lucifer said and he was anxious.

"Oh no, is Sandalphon…" Phanuel has watching somewhere and said," He started the experimental...killed Amenadiel...and he will kill father! "Then, Phanuel said to Agent Michael," He is going to your home, he will kill your sibling, we must stop him. I visioned. "

They stood inside the black site and Phanuel said, "I can teleport to everywhere that I have vision. But I can't teleport again. "

"Why?" Lucifer asked.

"I lost dad's power...maybe our father was killed…" Phanuel said melancholy, "Fortunately, I still invulnerable on earth…"

"Hey, my friend. If we are the same item of thing…" Agent Michael said, " That you can hurt by a scalpel in here. It is not any scalpel, it is made of silver alloy. For us only."

"Come on, boy!" Lucifer told to Agent Michael, "That is Angel 101, immortal can kill another immortal without any weapon." Lucifer suddenly has a thought and cast a "little tricks" on Agent Michael," Tell me. What is it that you truly desire?"

"I... I can't tell you…" Agent Michael wanted to skip but Lucifer cast his tricks again," Come on… Agent Michael, you want to tell more about it…"

"I want to be a God... I want to create... a perfect living creature..." Agent Michael said.

"Oh, hell… You are not an angel. Angel can't cast their power to another one. Except for Phanuel, because his power is shared another one's power." Lucifer told Agent Michael.

"Stop teasing him, Samael... Back to business. How can we find Sandalphon… I have no prophecy power I don't know where he is." Phanuel said.

"First, we need to fight for what? What is your final vision and where are your vision?" Agent Michael said. "And do we need are a weapon?" At that moment, Agent Michael took his Taser Gun to shoots Lucifer with lower level power. The shoot made Lucifer dazed but wasn't hurt. The test approved that Taser Gun performed on an angel.

"The problem is... Sandalphon… is an astral body...hmm...perhaps…" Phanuel in perplex. "I know that is him, but he seemed as though has a physical body..."

"Brother(bother) from hell." Lucifer howl.

"Luckily, you have the brother from heaven." Suddenly, they heard Amenadiel spoke, "I'm a new God now. We will get down to hell right now, the bomb will be exploded in 10 seconds."

 _ **Jonah began by going a day's journey into the city, proclaiming, "Forty more days and Nineveh will be overthrown." - Jonah 3:4**_


	3. Chapter 3 Go To Hell

**Chapter 3 Go To Hell 13**

Fall Angel 13

Astral Travel 14

Nephilim 17

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Go To Hell Fall Angel**

( Bannnng…)

Agent Michael was thrown from earth. He fell into the Hell's floor… Phanuel flew down to check on him. He was hurt seriously.

"Take easy, you're OK. When I still young at Silver City, someone put me down from the balcony, then, I died. After that, no one hid their wings." Phanuel tried to pacify him.

"Phanuel, would you share my power, please? He needs to heal." Amenadiel spoke," Old God gave me his power for me but I never understood before. I need to explore my power. I'm omnipresent, omniscient, but not omnipotent right now."

"Oh, my tin...god…" Lucifer sneered at Amenadiel God," There have four angels stuck in hell."

"Nope. There have one angel healing the fell down Nephilim and the former angel blaming his fallen angel." Amenadiel God spoke," Agent Michael if you want to become an angel, you need to awaken. If you want to stay on earth like a human, you should leave."

"That is most difficult to make my decision…" Agent Michael replied.

"You still have time to consider what to do next. We need to hang around the hell for a little more while." Amenadiel God spoke, "Lucier, would you like to spend time with him?"

"All right, enjoy your trip to hell!" Lucifer said.

"Whatever, you need to save your sibling, Ravana. Sandalphon took his physical body out. Your brother trapped in the astral form. Now he stuck in your home." Amenadiel God spoke, "Sandalphon took Ravana to the fall guy to destroy my physical body on earth. "

* * *

 **Astral Travel**

"Come with me, Phanuel." Amenadiel God called him by telepathically. Then, Phanuel saw the embodiment of Amenadiel God. He followed with Amenadiel God and got into a "hell loop room." There was an unusual room, no any tortured from your own guilty just the void. Amenadiel's astral body sat in the room, Phanuel beheld a dazzlingly bright light radiating from Him.

"I need your help. I can't protect the necklace, that is a key for binding The Flaming Sword. Indeed, I can't protect myself that why Old God sent me to here to avoid the war in Silver City. " Amenadiel God said to Phanuel.

"I'm here for you," Phanuel said and gave his brother an embraced, but Amenadiel God passed through by his arms. "I would suggest you need to create a body now."

"If body just a receptacle, I rather have an armor." Amenadiel God said, " Destroy that mean gone forever. If you want to be a God, step 1, destroy your physical body but keep your astral body free for absorption of the strongest power."

"Now we should start to work, let's collect light to make it." Phanuel led his bro to did it, however, there have not enough light to completely clad on Amenadiel God.

"That OK, I have learned a new skill." Amenadiel God said.

Suddenly, the room showed out Phanuel's vision. Lucifer and Agent Michael come back to LUX, and Detective Chloe waiting for Lucifer. They just talking about Amenadiel but the elevator open and Ravana shoot Agent Michael down then fly away. Lucifer flew but he can't fly as fast as Ravana. Phanuel wanted to watch Ravana, unexpectedly, Ravana look at Phanuel…

The Void again, Phanuel cut off his all power. He terrified and curling up like fetal.

"Are you OK?" Amenadiel God gave Phanuel a loving caress by his lighting glove.

"He saw me! He is a seer too, he can go everywhere that he visioned." Phanuel frightened." And I should tell Lucifer about my vision."

Amenadiel said, "Thou art slave to fate..."

"No!" Phanuel became angry," They didn't deserve! Nonsense! "

"He is not James." Amenadiel said," you still angry at father?"

"No, I just angry for myself." Phanuel wept," I had put them in danger."

"That just you are assumed from the result that you had watched." Amenadiel God pointed out the mistake to him.

"I have not guessed anything, I knew everything at that time. I had known to be killed by them when I still was staying in there. If I had left, I might not come back again. " Phanuel said.

"Wait... That you stayed and died for the Old God but had not got any commanded by him?" Amenadiel God asked.

"Heavens above! Why did you think about that?" Phanuel surprised,"I just moved heaven and earth to finished my calling."

"That Friday, all sibling cries for your suffering...they stopped all the work, looked down to earth, watched and then, cried. And humans, being outraged, cried out. Tears in heaven. Some angels blamed the Old God was merciless. The Old God kept His silenced. " Amenadiel God spoke.

"I tried to escape. But too late. If I had escaped, they will catch my follower and killed them one by one to coerced me surrendered. It's definite we must be exiled in our lifetime if we disappeared and escaped together. There was only one choice, I stayed and let them caught me." Phanuel sadly," Father had it all arranged to gave me a long-term mission for 80 years. I messed up the plan."

"No... Father told me you were completed your mission and order me to arranged two brothers to bring you back." Amenadiel God said.

"Father terminated my mission. He took back his power, I can't saw any vision until I came back to Silver City." Phanuel said. "I begged Him allowed me to brought my follower to a safe place. He not approved. He just let me resurrection to keep my promise."

Amenadiel God realized why The Old God do that, He explains to Phanuel, " In this case, you were a form of incarnation, that means you were fully human. You were a human with only one life. Father originally intended to stay for 8 decades in your life. So, you dead, your life was ended. That means mission finished. On the other hand, when we died, our power will seep. Any astral body can be absorbed that power. You have shared The God power, anyone absorbed enough power will turn into a God, like me."

"The Lord, never forsake you." Amenadiel spoke.

"That... I...fatigued, painful and scared. That just...whined...OK, I'm a coward!" Phanuel aggrieved, "I never can be fearless like you."

Amenadiel God to be silent.

"Once upon a time, I picked up a gravelstone and threw it out. I was holding back my power, never in full strength but the gravelstone still fast to flew out. " Amenadiel God spoke, "It out of my sight then I tracked it. I was horrified by the scene… They were started with astonishment and stood around you. The gravelstone smashed your head. Your blood seeped into the floor. Rafael tried to heal you but was died, he cannot be brought you back. I feared that fatal incident. I felt helpless. After that, I picked up the gravelstone and carried your body to begged the God to resurrect you. In fact, I never know what He wanted… He picked up the gravelstone to watch over and over. He turned the gravelstone into a necklace. He gave it to me and told me branded the lessoned on my memory. Next, He brought you back in front of me."

Amenadiel God spoke, "I'm not fearless. I do my best: Planning; Doing; Advance and Adjustments; Doing again, until finished... And, I'm ready to touch my fear anytime."

Amenadiel God told to Phanuel, " Every cause has the effect, unconnected events occurrences; appear unrelated and random which seem to chain-react… Everything happens for a reason, anytime it's hard for us to see. You just choose a difficult road. You are not a coward. Difficult roads often lead to the beautiful destination. A candle lights others and consumes itself. Your body dead, but the spirit eternal."

"Actually, no one agreed with dad you were suitable to that mission. However, when I stranded on earth, loss my wings and power. I was realized that only you had really understood how to mercy at that time. " Amenadiel God said.

Amenadiel God to be silent again. But The Void became the intergalactic space flight.

" Where're you going?" Phanuel asked Amenadiel God.

"Finding mum. Find out what's happened for The Flaming Sword." Amenadiel God said. "Mum was holding The Flaming Sword."

"We have psychometry power. My bro." Phanuel said and took off the necklace. The Void became to a new world - it was belonged by mum Goddess.

"Thanks for the help. Let's meet our mother." Amenadiel said.

* * *

 **Nephilim**

 _ **And when the angels, the sons of heaven, beheld them, they became enamoured of them, saying to each other, Come, let us select for ourselves wives from the progeny of men, and let us beget children. - Enoch 7:2**_

 _ **Then they swore all together, and all bound themselves by mutual execrations. Their whole number was two hundred, who descended upon Ardis, which is the top of mount Armon. - Enoch 7:7**_

 _ **Then they took wives, each choosing for himself; whom they began to approach, and with whom they cohabited; teaching them sorcery, incantations, and the dividing of roots and trees. - Enoch 7:10**_

 _ **And the women conceiving brought forth giants... - Enoch 7:11**_

 _ **And began to injure birds, beasts, reptiles, and fishes, to eat their flesh one after another, and to drink their blood. - Enoch 7:14**_

 _ **Moreover Azazyel taught men to make swords, knives, shields, breastplates, the fabrication of mirrors, and the workmanship of bracelets and ornaments, the use of paint, the beautifying of the eyebrows, the use of stones of every valuable and select kind, and all sorts of dyes, so that the world became altered. - Enoch 8:1**_

 _ **You have seen what Azazyel has done, how he has taught every species of iniquity upon earth, and has disclosed to the world all the secret things which are done in the heavens. - Enoch 9:5**_

 _ **Then the Lord said to me: Enoch, scribe of righteousness, go tell the Watchers of heaven, who have deserted the lofty sky, and their holy everlasting station, who have been polluted with women. - Enoch 12:5**_

 _ **Then I wrote a memorial of their prayer and supplications, for their spirits, for everything which they had done, and for the subject of their entreaty, that they might obtain remission and rest. Enoch 13:7**_

 _ **And began to utter these words of righteousness, reproving the Watchers of heaven. - Enoch 13:11**_

 _ **But before these things you shall behold the destruction of your beloved sons; you shall not possess them, but they shall fall before you by the sword. -**_

 _ **Enoch 14:5**_

 _ **Neither shall you entreat for them, not for yourselves; - Enoch 14:6**_

 _ **But you shall weep and supplicate in silence. The words of the book which I wrote. - Enoch 14:7**_

They pass through the divisions of "hell loop room", Lucifer led Agent Michael for sauntered along the hell's bloody river. Agent Michael tried to photoed by mobile phone. His discover the mobile showed the time they have stayed only 5 minutes at the time on earth.

"Time moves much slower down here," Lucifer said.

Next, they walked into a hallway.

"Wee! Piano!" Agent Michael to be pumped.

"Only for torture, The piano is totally out of tune." Lucifer sighed.

"Let me try it on… I always played with an untuned piano when I was small." Agent Michael played.

First, it just creepy tones... Then, this seems likes a strange song… Finally, this became a ridiculously beautiful music, that voice seems like played on an electronic keyboard, it was a mournful and haunting melody...that was the holy melody played by darkness hell.

"Awww! How you do that?" Lucifer asked.

"Relax a melody, turn all melody slowly. You must turn your mind upside down, an unturned piano has its own unique sound, stay focus to create your own melody, not for any song. " Agent Michael responded.

"You are totally genius! I was wondering why you want to become a human. You are totally angel! That's terrible." Lucifer said.

Agent Michael just made a laughed bitterly.

"On the other hand, you can turn to the devil like me. Kill somebody to become an evil genius…" Lucifer kidding.

"Shut up! I'm not evil!" Agent Michael exclaimed.

Lucifer remembered he had forced to slaughtered someone body, so Lucifer said sorry and comforted for him.

"We have the same sets of genes. The differences in non-coding DNA. The inherited non-coding DNA sequences - may drive the angel's share of differences in where transcription factors attach. Maybe that is a reason to decide who we are." Agent Michael said.

Lucifer sneered, "Knock it off! Nephilim will be destroyed. But now you have a choice. Come on, boy. You have a pair of big wings!" Lucifer takes Agent Michael to peeped Amenadiel God.

"Do you want to be a God? You can rule the earth!" Lucifer smirked.

"Nope. I just want to research my genetic engineering project. I had studied Molecular Biotechnology. Before I worked for FBI, I had researched the genetic engineering project twice. " Agent Michael said, "The scientists do not believe in God. But they are believed that they are God."

"OK. You just need to say to our great God then you can back to earth and play your DAN jigsaw puzzle again." Lucifer jeered.

"Not now. At this time, He needs to stay focused. See, He tries to push himself harder. God is not made overnight. " Agent Michael said, " Please bring me back to home, Ravana need me to help."

"All right. I need to drink right now. Rest, time moves much slower down here. Let's go, boy! Drink !" Lucifer guffawed.

Chapter 4 What On EarthBlack Site

The damage to the black site was not serious. Agent Michael back to his bedroom.

Fortunately, there is no damage. Agent Michael took his personal belongings, including the funeral urn.

"Well, Agent Michael, tell me who it is!" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know why George had not told you the story about 10 Walker survived in rebellion. In fact, only 7 children were survived, three of them dead in the desert. The urn is belonged by one of them, he kills by snakebite." Agent Michael said and took a phone to his boss by telephone.

"The military was called in to deal with the bomb exploded. We must be moved out." Agent Michael told to Lucifer and led him to go pass the corridor. They into a room, Ravana stuck in here. Agent Michael took them out.

"You drive my car to run away, Lucifer. I need to find my sibling. Please look after Ravana, I don't know how to treat with him."

Lucifer refused positively. He said that partner should go through thick and thin together. They stood in front of the fire shutter, Agent Michael touches it and feel cold. So he pulls a wrench up, the fire shutter lifts up. No smoke, but smelled of burnt hair and meaty penetrated the corridor. They get into the special room, they were sickened by the sight of the charred body. It was lying. The fire made the muscles shrank, the fingers, wrists, elbows, and knees flexed. They could saw a nose. Then they saw tissue and bones, the skin was intertwined in its clothing. They were certain it was a body. Agent Michael close to it and found out the cause of death - cutthroat.

"That is massacrer." Agent Michael said and found other bodies.

"24 bodies were found, all dead." Agent Michael said, "Although they have takes on the pugilistic posture, they are dead calm and peaceful."

"Where is Geo?" Lucifer asked.

Agent Michael points to him. Lucifer close to Geo's charred body. The body had burnt seriously. He was killed by cutthroat too.

"Why do that?" Lucifer fought back his tears said.

"Covering up and concealment crime or crime obtained." Agent Michael said and tried to took some photos of crime scene, but there was too dark and all the photos became blurred.

"Damn... We will have left before the military arrives. Don't' let them protect us again!" he told to Lucifer and took them out of black site.

 _ **And a man that is clean shall gather up the ashes of the heifer, and lay them up without the camp in a clean place, and it shall be kept for the congregation of the children of Israel for a water of separation: it is a purification for sin. - Numbers 19:9**_

 _ **For if the blood of bulls and of goats, and the ashes of a heifer sprinkling the unclean, sanctifieth to the purifying of the flesh: - Hebrews 9:13**_

* * *

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4 What On Earth

**Chapter 4 What On Earth**

Black Site

LUX

Life and death

Confession

* * *

 **Chapter 4 What On EarthBlack Site**

The damage to the black site was not serious. Agent Michael back to his bedroom.

Fortunately, there is no damage. Agent Michael took his personal belongings, including the funeral urn.

"Well, Agent Michael, tell me who it is!" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know why George had not told you the story about 10 Walker survived in rebellion. In fact, only 7 children were survived, three of them dead in the desert. The urn is belonged by one of them, he kills by snakebite." Agent Michael said and took a phone to his boss by telephone.

"The military was called in to deal with the bomb exploded. We must be moved out." Agent Michael told to Lucifer and led him to go pass the corridor. They into a room, Ravana stuck in here. Agent Michael took them out.

"You drive my car to run away, Lucifer. I need to find my sibling. Please look after Ravana, I don't know how to treat with him."

Lucifer refused positively. He said that partner should go through thick and thin together. They stood in front of the fire shutter, Agent Michael touches it and feel cold. So he pulls a wrench up, the fire shutter lifts up. No smoke, but smelled of burnt hair and meaty penetrated the corridor. They get into the special room, they were sickened by the sight of the charred body. It was lying. The fire made the muscles shrank, the fingers, wrists, elbows, and knees flexed. They could saw a nose. Then they saw tissue and bones, the skin was intertwined in its clothing. They were certain it was a body. Agent Michael close to it and found out the cause of death - cutthroat.

"That is massacrer." Agent Michael said and found other bodies.

"24 bodies were found, all dead." Agent Michael said, "Although they have takes on the pugilistic posture, they are dead calm and peaceful."

"Where is Geo?" Lucifer asked.

Agent Michael points to him. Lucifer close to Geo's charred body. The body had burnt seriously. He was killed by cutthroat too.

"Why do that?" Lucifer fought back his tears said.

"Covering up and concealment crime or crime obtained." Agent Michael said and tried to took some photos of crime scene, but there was too dark and all the photos became blurred.

"Damn... We will have left before the military arrives. Don't' let them protect us again!" he told to Lucifer and took them out of black site.

 _ **And a man that is clean shall gather up the ashes of the heifer, and lay them up without the camp in a clean place, and it shall be kept for the congregation of the children of Israel for a water of separation: it is a purification for sin. - Numbers 19:9**_

 _ **For if the blood of bulls and of goats, and the ashes of a heifer sprinkling the unclean, sanctifieth to the purifying of the flesh: - Hebrews 9:13**_

* * *

 **LUX**

Agent Michael headed them for his office. A human could not saw any astral body, no one saw Ravana.

Agent Michael let them stayed in his office. He started to investigate Ravana's body whereabouts. Ravana had insertion microchip, If his body stayed in city town Agent Michael can be tracked down him.

"Hey, who are you?" A woman opened the door and came in, asked Lucifer. Lucifer said he was a victim's bro and helped Agent Michael to investigate the murder. Woman smile and gave him a packet of soda crackers.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Lucifer said.

"They had a cast-iron stomach to pigged out everything and ate all the time. " Woman said and laughed,"They combined curious qualities of naivete with incisive wit and worldly sophistication."

"I drink like a fish." Lucifer laughed too.

The woman had left, Agent Michael came back, "He stays in your club, Lucifer."

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked.

"Nope, the chip has not GPS outfit. It a radio-frequency identification technology is known as RFID…" Agent Michael watches Lucifer, smile wryly," I'm sure you will fell asleep if I explain to you... You can take it as an NFC card, but the NFC reader can read 13 meters around it. If he flies away, we can't track down him."

"OK, let's go. I need a drink!" Lucifer smirked.

* * *

Agent Michael pickup them and stayed on the street corner. He checked by his mobile phone app to confirm Ravana's location.

"If a dog and cat can using this system, how wonderful," Ravana said.

"This is talking about money, man!" Agent Michael whined, "The only military can do it. They changed a system about every 3 years and called us to update the clip. They call it is protection for us... Nonsense! Back to business, he was missing about 30 mins, maybe gone, maybe go to the penthouse."

"Come on, go go go! " Lucifer shouted.

* * *

They were passing by LUX. But Agent Michael persists in searched for LUX. In his argument, the elevator car provided a good attack range to attack into the penthouse. They walked around, went through a crowd...got nothing. They take the elevator to the penthouse. Picked up his weapon, Agent Michael came first… and he saw Detective Chloe.

"Hello, detective, why are you here?" Lucifer asked her.

"First, I just want to check on you. But now I need to investigate, you see!" Chloe said and point Lucifer to look around his penthouse, there had been thoroughly ransacked and the contents of drawers and cabinets lay in confusion on the floor.

"Come on, Decker, this is not a police matter." Agent Michael told to Chloe," although you can find out who did it, you never disintegrated any criminal group. You must purposefully remove their access to illegal proceeds, put their criminal systems out of action. Now your action just put yourself in danger "

"It's a long story. He's right, detective." Lucifer said to Chloe," Go home, and play with your offspring."

"OK, I just worry about you, Lucifer…" When they still argued, the elevator was open... Agent Michael pushed her down and shot immediately.

But he missed, a guy flew out and shoot, the bullet penetrated Agent Michael's skull. Soon he flew away.

Lucifer flew and manhunt this guy. Did the guy are "Ravana body"? Lucifer did not make sure, it all happened in a second. He flew so fast, he was the fastest than Lucifer. Lucifer cannot see anything in the sky, the sky so dark, It's a dark and moonless night. So he came back to the penthouse as fast as he can.

Lucifer stepped into the living room, he saw his nephew was dying in the arms of detective Chloe. She dipped fully of his blood: face, neck, T-shirt and her trousers. She cried, she cannot stop his bleeding. She pressed his carotid artery while pressed his wounds, but his blood still welling between her gloved hand. Ravana stood amazed.

"Lucifer! I can't feel his pulse! I need your help!" Detective yelled at him, but Lucifer still stood without any response. He just heard a blood dropped on the floor over and over between an ambulance whistle… Why Sandalphon killed his offsprings?

* * *

Lucifer helped Chloe to wipe the blood away outside the Emergency room.

"I gotta stay here and look after him, but let me call you a car, get you a ride home," Lucifer said to her.

"No thanks, I'll find my own way home." Indeed, Chloe considered calling Pierce to come here.

"A good laugh and a long sleep are the best cures in the doctor's book." Lucifer clasped her hand tightly," I call you a car."

A boy will make you think he loves you, but he really doesn't. A girl will make you think she doesn't love you when she really does...

But now, she really knew what Lucifer wanted. She reached out to touched his face and she tried to straighten her clothes," OK, I... I...get outside to wait…"

They sat next to each other on the bench under a thick tree. Chloe bit her lip, pushed her sleeves up, touched his forehead, slid to cheek… Lucifer slid to her duck lips, with his fingertip. In the moonlight, she looked sexy, her nostrils were flaring nicely. He stared at her lips, and licked...took a deep breath, kissed...with the bloody smell…

(Hey, My bro, you need to stay your focused...)

(Omniscient is terrible. Always distracting myself...)

(Boobstracted...)

Chloe lies down under the tree, moaned, and was beginning to feel dizzy. His cock hard and hot, felt the warmth of her vagina, deep, warm, and very wet. She began a slow rotation of her hips. She tried to riding atop him... Lucifer used his hand to slip inside her navel. Her body was dipped full blood, it's sticky, was this sacrificed for evil God? The blood smell led him into a sexual excitement. She was shaking of her knees, his face and throat were hot. He held up by a feeling of dizzying suspension, the breath becomes short, the chest heaved with every breath.

"Ouch," she cried, "Awwww..." she loses her mind, she sudden shortness of breath and her heart was beating crazily,"Arghhhhh...Awwww..."

Lucifer put his hands on her breasts and rotated her nipples. Chloe's eyes shone with ecstasy, spasm, pumped over and over, she put her hands onto his chest, she feels his heart was beating violently. She can't be thought anything, she was passing her soul over the devil... She felt her heart pumped hard with her gasped...the climax again right now...

And, the knot at the root of his cock melted... He fainted and sighed. She lies beside him and gasped.

"Thanks for your care. I will call Pierce to bring me home." Chloe said coolly.

Lucifer has no other choice, he let Chloe did what she wanted. Then, he backed to the Emergency room.

And, he was oblivious to the angel's feather which under the tree.

* * *

 **Life and death**

Lucifer saw two plainclothed FBI Agent argued with paramedics.

One of them noticed Lucifer, he take Lucifer off and sat on the bench side by side,"Don't call me Agent, we still on our days off. Now we just are patient's family right now. He needs to transfer to another hospital."

"Why? He is dying!" Lucifer asked.

Mr. Walker did not answer Lucifer directed,"Have you wearing your identification tag? This is so much important, you need to go to the assigned hospital when you get trauma."

Suddenly Lucifer realized Ravana was missing.

On the other side, Mr. Walker all readied for Agent Michael transferred to another hospital. An ambulance was coming, Agent Michael moved by stretcher. He was lifeless, connected to a number of machines with tubes and drips. One of Walker gave him patted on the shoulder and led him to get into the ambulance. The ambulance siren-like wail and yelp and Lucifer saw Detective Chloe sat on the bench under a thick tree.

"I can't be left her alone, but Agent Michael need me too...what can I do?" Lucifer talked to himself.

"We will take care of our brother, you can get your girl!" Mr. Walker murmured to Lucifer.

"He flew so fast, I can't be caught him. How can you protect him."Lucifer muttered.

"The killer uses 3mm caliber, not 9mm caliber. That is a point: He isn't really want to kill him. This maneuver of his is a diabolical conspiracy. " Mr. Walker whispered.

The ambulance drove to the Medical Center. They put him in a separate ward of the teaching hospital.

"Did they take Agent Michael to be a guinea pig?" Lucifer cracked a joke.

"We have been the guinea pig since we were born." Both Walker answers him deadpanned.

* * *

"He needed to the intensive care unit (ICU). If he does not get special help, he will have serious effects on his health or die." A female doctor argued to both Mr. Walker.

"OK, if you can separate to him you can take him over."One of Walker said.

"It is impossible." She said.

"OK, let him die, girl!" Another one Walker said.

The female doctor felt it was an unreasonable demand, she called her consultant doctor to assist.

A crippled man held his dragon head copper hilt alpenstock limping his way arrival,"I'll prepare all equipment to my walker(Michael Walker). Welcome back my dear guinea pigs."

* * *

Lucifer kept vigil at the bedside of him. He looked bloated and swollen. Lucifer held his hand, it was cold. He paled like a waxen image. A suffering person is a distressing sight. That touched on Lucifer painful memories. When he was small, his brother Archangel Michael indulged in created birds, and he gave one of them for Lucifer. Unfortunately, the bird died the next day, Lucifer cried himself to sleep.

The female doctor came in to check on Agent Michael. That something wrong, she makes a phone call, and she injected some drugs into his vein.

"Will he die or live?" Lucifer asked her.

"I'm sorry, We're not sure right now." She said," In fact, we surprised of his fluid overload when he had arrived. Because of the patient's special constitution, we can't be given to blood or artificial blood. We can't do anything, we just keep him stabilized and evaluated." She said.

"Why he can't rapid healing or some kind of tissue regeneration? He said he can recover in 15 mins."Lucifer asked.

"Maybe just like an electric torch, it can't be flashed without power. Before he arrived he had cardiac arrest two times. Although fluid resuscitation is the first step to restore tissue perfusion in severe hemorrhagic shock, it just increases in cardiac output 15% or more to response a fluid challenge. Tissue hypoxia is keeping on because of not enough red blood cells to maintain oxygen delivery…" She Bla...bla... bla...Lucifer did not really understand what she said, but he got a point: This was a serious condition that maybe death.

* * *

"Why you didn't save him"

Lucifer rubbed his eyes and yawned,"humm...who are you…"

"Why you didn't save him...You can do it."

"I can't…" Lucifer rubbed his eyes,"feather is the relic, if I use it to healing him, he will be awakened and turn into an angel..."Then he fell to napped again.

"But he will die later...Luci…You will regret it. Why torture yourself...Luci..."

* * *

Next morning, One of Mr. Walker came in and gave him a club sandwich. But Lucifer did not want it, he just wanted to take some drink. So he suggested that hospital cafeteria maybe sold wine or beer. Unluckily, they sold beer only. That was no choose he only can take it. When he drunk, he saw other Agent Walker in their business suit, they sat side by side to eat an ice-cream after their breakfast. The crippled man came in and sat near to them.

"Professor Hariel!" Agents shouted to him. They seemed very close.

When The cripple man left, Lucifer skipped into them asked," Who is he?"

"Maybe he is one of the scientists who created ours. Rumor has it that he had killed by his partner"; " In fact, he seems like houseman, caring us, cooking, maintained…" ; "Don't forget he put us into practiced various tests." ; " Indeed, no one actually knows who he is. We tried to put his DNA into DNA paternity testing, he never is our family. "; "But he never old! Is he a vampire?" Agents said.

When Lucifer back, a team of doctors went around to checked on Agent Michael. It looked to very serious condition, some of the machines were alarming. Suddenly, the cripple man got into the ward, but he just stood beside the machines, watched, held on his dragon head copper hilt alpenstock.

"Does he has any superpower? I think he thought that he was a God and he could cast magic for his patient..." Lucifer kidding.

"Aha...Yes...he has… how sacred!" One of Agent Walker gasps in admiration.

For a long time, they heard Agent Michael gasped. Other staff got into the ward, they went to check the machines.

"Are you Lucifer?" A fifties stranger man in his business suit asked Lucifer.

"Yep, are you one of Walker?"Lucifer asked.

"Oh...no,no,no. I'm their boss. I'm investigating your brother's homicide case."

The fifties man told him," I need your help. Your brother had killed by poisoning. You must tell me what you actually know. Who is your adoptive father? What happens to your families and clan? 24 deceased laid in their black site. My man is dying on the bed. You just need to say to me what's going on, we can protect you."

"The World is not as you thought it was," Lucifer said.

"All of you have wings, how crazy! I just believe in evidence." The fifties man said.

" I hate to break it to you…"Lucifer still on the fence.

"Why so mysterious?" he said, "Stop so hesitating! Anyone will become the next target."

"My brother's spirit snatched Ravana's body to destroyed Amenadiel body, killed victims at the black site and Agent Michael."

"It's a classic! That's an exaggeration! Have you any evidence to support this statement?" The fifties man gasped in astonishment and asked Lucifer.

Out of the blue, the female doctor comes and took to them, Agent Michael may be time to let go, his organ failure one by one. Doctors can't save his life.

Lucifer and Agents' boss got into his ward, his skin looked mottle blue-purple and scowling. Lucifer hated nothing can do and he was dazzled by rescued him or not, he wept.

"We'll make it through, You're not alone." One of Mr. Walker took his hand for comfort, "We are interdependent with each other..."

"Put your hand up!"Agents' boss picks up his gun and pointed to the cripple man. He interrupted them abruptly, because of all Walker and relationship stuck around Agent Michael, no one unattended.

The cripple man limped with his dragon head copper hilt alpenstock, Walker helped him to close to Agent Michael. He opened Agent Michael"s outer dressing material and checked on it...while the female doctor and a swarthy doctor took a kit ran into here to help, the cripple man get away again. Doctors were startled that a patient's surgical wound had recovered without 24 hrs., included the cranial skeleton.

"Therapeutic Hypothermia. He just only suffer by Hypoglycemia, not MODS." The cripple man rapped with his dragon head copper hilt alpenstock.

All his team member looked at him, they confused.

"Just like a 3 mode LED electric torch, in peacetime, he body turn to medium mode. But now, he gets into an unintended dramatic condition, he body become crazy, biological signals in response to an attempted regeneration so turn to high mode. That is causing a chain reaction in the circulatory system. The battery is dying. We need to put down his metabolism first. Move!" he shouted.

"OK, I get it. We need to feed hummingbirds." The swarthy doctor responded and ran to prepare the treatment.

"Hey! Core temperature needs to decrease to 30°C, not for 33°C." The cripple man shouted to his man.

"What?!" both his men cried.

"You will take his life, Hariel" the female doctor yelled. But The swarthy doctor prepared the treatment promptly.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." The cripple man sneered,"Hey, how high in hummingbirds fasted glucose?"

She can't be answered him.

"In hummingbirds, fasted glucose is about 300 mg/dl, and it increases to about 740 mg/dl after feeding, metabolic rates are as much as 2 to 2.5 times higher than similarly-sized mammals. And, basal body temperature is about 3℃ higher than in mammals." The cripple man sneered," Although I'm the maker of them, I never know everything about the body system. That is a Human subject research just like the TGN1412 drug trial, who knows how fucking ass going on! Don't give me attitude."

The female doctor wept.

"Don't waste my time anymore! Mind your own business! Wise up, please."

"I just care about the patient..." She sobbed.

"I need someone who just cares about data. I need a computer, not a cat! Emotions make worse decisions. The emotional impact of clinical errors, vicious circle let you make more clinical errors, how can you response the rapidly evolving and unpredictable clinical picture! Crybaby maybe transfers to another department. What a stupid idiot! You're a disgrace!" The cripple man shouted again.

The female doctor held back her tears to helped the swarthy doctor set up the treatment for the patient.

The cripple man drove the visitor out of the ward. And he spoke to both doctor," Chemicals in our brain that distract us, impede progress. I learned this from experience. You know, that's terrible... That is the reason why I join the party to create an angel. Let's poverty, famine, disease, and crime eradicated, save this corrupt world."

* * *

 **Confession**

When Lucifer backed to the Emergency room, Chloe sat on the bench under a thick tree, saw an ambulance traveled back and forth between scene and hospital. An ambulance reminded her of a terrible experience once had.

When Agent Michael downed, he gasped and wanted to say something to her. She approached him for hearing, but he had laid unconscious in a pool of blood. She wanted to bandage him to stopped the bleeding. That was a terrible penetrating injury, she needed to found the opposite wound for direct pressure over the wound. When she turned his head from side to side, the blood was pumping out of his wound, she faces, neck, T-shirt, and her trousers were dipped fully of blood from him every heartbeat… she doubted that how she can be saved him to survive.

At present, she sat on the bench alone in the shadows. She cried. By inadvertently Chloe saw a feather which under the tree, it flared up in the darkness. She felt an interest in it. Then, she picked up it.

Suddenly, the feather became glaring. When it had glared, it faded. Chloe felt comforted...she can felt warm, pacify and enlighten.

"Hey, Why you are here? where is Lucifer ?" Pierce asked to her.

"Well...the waiting room is crowded. He wants to stay with that Agent, so I call you to bring me home." Chloe said.

"Come on baby, get into my car, It's cold outside!" Pierce said.

Pierce decided to lie at an inn that night to provide Trixie saw her mum full of the bloodstain. He had prepared some changing closing for her to change. Chloe delighted that he emanated glamour and sophistication. She took a shower after a bath, to cleaned the bloodstain carefully. She gave her body a thorough inspection before got off the bathroom. She needed to clean herself clearly because she wanted to confess to cheating on him.

She said to Pierce she was cheating on him, she had to undergo such unpleasant experience, she felt terrified, muddled and agitatedly. Unknowingly, she sexed with Lucifer. Pierce still calmed, "OK, what can I do? Kill you? Kill Lucifer? Or kill both?!" She kelp her silence. Apparently, she slipped up everything and tried to revert.

"I pleasure in your honesty, but I can't speak my mind frankly. This Is the secret to keeping secrets." Pierce said calmed.

"No!" Chloe became mad at him, and she cried. He began to take pity on her. Pierce kiss her forehead gently. She licked his lobulus...kissed his throat...licked his maxilla, his chest...she started to touch his body, and took his shirt off, licked, touch his body with her lips…

Pierce touch her body with his breath, instead of his tongues and lips... she was a buffet for him to tastes, he can't be waited and licked her to slip inside her breast. He ripped her clothes, bra, and pants..."No, I need the clothes to go to work tomorrow! " Then she got into bed.

"You are no need to wear any clothes to sleep." He said and took off his own clothes, "But you just need to the blindfold."

(Boobstracted, Stay you are focused! You cannot create any bird normally.)

(My bro, it is your vision! And some happen is going on, just a moment ago we took Ravana back to hell with us.)

(Don't forget my Omniscient is base on God power. OK, I will find out what going on. )

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

**Chapter 5 Awakening**

Awaken

Torture

Remedy

Blood sacrifice

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Awakening Awaken**

(That's nuts, he open his eyes...) Nuts? What's going on? (Hey, can you hear me...)Where am I(unresponsive...)...Hey! Bombshell!(V-fib...) It's hot…(AED standby...)I like a foxy lady...Oh uniform, tit-fuck…(ECMO standby...)Hey, you climb on me and put your hand on my chest? I love wild animal...not just only give me chest compressions, give me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, deep throat...(stay clear…)I will give you the money shot…Ow! It's hurt! Are you shocked me? Am I dying? That you worse baby, you take my breath away…

"My boy, why you never think about that dirty think when you are circling the drain."

"Why you are here? I don't want to see your face! Son of Gun" Agent Michael shouted.

"You are my offspring, I can't let my beloved boy die! I need to save you!"

"I would rather die. Don't forget you shoot me!"

"Hey, you were so hot when you still a little boy, why you are so cold…"He said and tried to kiss Agent Michael's lips.

"Get lost, Sandalphon…"Agent Michael exclaimed.

"My Adonis, the less you know, the better..."

"I did some digging," he spoke to Sandalphon.

"OK, that is a reason I call you Michael…I named my offspring one by one."

"What's the meaning of this?"He exclaimed.

"I can dig into everyone's dream, and induced them in their dream," Sandalphon said and kept his hand near Agent Michael's cheek.

"You have a lot of nerve." Agent Michael roared and shoot Sandalphon with his Taser Gun. He hit it.

But Sandalphon still stood in front of him, smirked, "I'm sorry, now you cannot hurt me again. You improved your attack skill, good job! Unbelievably, you had awakened without healed by feather … My boy, your wings not only are decorations again."

"An end, a beginning!" Sandalphon said and faded.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Open your eyes! Can you hear me? Keep breathing, this is a bit of oxygen there to you. I'm just gonna have a listen to your chest." The swarthy doctor spoke to Agent Michael.

"I still alive... I do not die?" Agent Michael spoke and looked like unable to thought clearly.

"You got a shot and now you are in the hospital. Are you feeling cold?" The swarthy doctor asked.

"I'm hot...humm...where're my clothes…" he said and wanted to take off his hospital gown but it's not easy for moved his arm. And he recognized that he was naked, that is a cooling blanket.

The female doctor explained to him,"We're giving you the Therapeutic Hypothermia. You feel hot because your core temperature is lower than normal, you have confusion. It's kind of a normal thing, look pale...Don't move, relax to enjoy it."

"Oh my goddess, you will take my breath away…"Agent Michael smiled.

The female doctor blushed.

The swarthy doctor saw this, he turned his head from side to side, said to him, "I will feed you on some drink, would you like honey or Coke?"

"Potato Chip...Cookie...Nougat...Ferrero..." he said weakly.

"Feeding tube, nasogastric." The cripple man sneered,"Barbiturate-induced coma. Reducing the electrical activity of his brain, reduces the metabolic and oxygen demand."

"He can drink obviously, just waiting about 15 mins can raise his blood sugar level and rewarm. No need to drug the patient." The swarthy doctor responded.

"About 60% of the glucose and oxygen use by the brain is meant for its electrical activity, we cannot control that singing bird's brain activity but he need to rewarm right now, his heartbeat is irregular. And, 15 mins is starting to rise level not rose level." The cripple man said.

"Don't tube feed…like a baby..." Agent Michael said faintly.

"You are a stupor, you temporarily can't make medical decisions for yourself." The cripple man said.

"I'm not...your experimental subject...I'm human."

"You are not human. You are human replacements. You just only are one of the semi-finished product. Your batch number is AA75130001." The cripple man said.

The cripple man smiled wryly,"Human brains aren't built for today's world. It's well suited for a hunter life. From a neurological point of view, we need an upgrade. Even any insignificant things like a kiss, will give your brain a dopamine release, feel impulse and exciting. Dopamine is a naturally produced neurotransmitter that is directly linked to addiction, and when it's released, it provides a sense of gratification and enjoyment. It's that dopamine craving. It's the root of the causes of poverty, famine, disease, and crime! "

"You will not overreact from dopamine, you are suited for the world. The higher level of serotonin in your brain, a chemical that balances out the negative effect of dopamine. You had a perfected design from me. That is a gift for you!" The cripple man laughed.

"We just crossbreed...from… human and angel…You hypocrite… inherited… non-coding… epigenetic mechanisms change...DNA sequences..." Agent Michael said it with a feeble voice.

The swarthy doctor let him drunk some coke but Agent Michael refused. He had no choice, he followed Hariel's orders.

"God said that... I can choose… turn into… angel… or… human…"Agent Michael said and fell in a coma. The swarthy doctor took the blade of the laryngoscope, inserted it past the tongue, passed the epiglottis and looked at either the trachea, intubated a breathing tube into...

* * *

"How long does it take to wake up after an induced coma?" Mr. Walker asked the female doctor.

"Generally speaking, the longer the induced coma the more likely it is to have a delay in waking up..."

"I just want to know that how long does it take to wake up after an induced coma!" Mr. Walker yelled.

"The induced coma might be required for more than 72 hours after removed the respirator. We keep an eye on him, removed the respirator when the patient is in complete remission. If you have any question you can write on the list, it can help you find out the answer easily." The swarthy doctor came out from the ward and spoke to them.

"Heaven forbid...They have no clue…" Mr. Walker said to Lucifer.

"Bloody hell...Let's go have a drink!" Lucifer went to the cafeteria with Walker.

Mr. Walker joins with Lucifer to ate their dinner, Lucifer but some beer for them to drunk.

After they left the cafeteria, a stranger took out their cans...

* * *

 **Torture**

 _ **Ye see then how that by works a man is justified, and not by faith only. Likewise also was not Rahab the harlot justified by works, when she had received the messengers and had sent them out another way? For as the body without the spirit is dead, so faith without works is dead also.- James 2:24-26**_

"Ok, bro! I back to hell and watch the earth, you should stay in here and train yourself how to use your powers." Phanuel sighed and backed to hell.

Phanuel left Amenadiel God's astral body, went to the bloody river, sat cross-legged on a rock and visioned of the earth. Honestly, he didn't like vision, he feared omniscient. Truths are always cruel. Suddenly, he visioned Sandalphon down to hell and finding Amenadiel's astral body. It is toasted, Amenadiel's astral body still in the room, just His embodiment stay in mum's world. Phanuel walked into a hallway, Ravana sat down at the piano.

"Sandalphon is coming," Phanuel said.

"What can I do? He snatched my body!" Ravana anxiety.

"That is a big problem...I can't hurt him!"Phanuel whined.

"I lose my power after he snatched my body, I can't vision!" Ravana whined.

"Yes, he absorbed your power… Oh no! why he kill your sibling because he needs to absorb more power to turn into a God!"Phanuel realized and shocked.

"Bingo! My dear brother!" Sandalphon flew low over the bloody river and stood in front of them. One of his wings had a terrible split in the lower part.

Phanuel created a web to caught at Sandalphon. Sandalphon flew to "hell loop room" divisions. Although his wing was split, he still flew faster than Phanuel. Phanuel cast net to catch him but he skips. Sandalphon surprise attack caught, Phanuel off balance and fell into a "hell loop room" but Phanuel seized his legs. Unexpectedly, Sandalphon left Ravana's body, they fell into the "hell loop room" together. Phanuel and that empty body were trapped in the room and torture were started - Driven down by your own guilt. Forcing yourselves to relive your sins over and over...

Judas betrayed Yeshua in the Garden of Gethsemane. Yeshua was arrested at midnight. After the incident of cleansed the Temple, that Yeshua expelled the merchants and the money changers from the Temple, Yeshua Christ was seen as a threatening message of revolution.

Before brought him to the Sanhedrin and Caiaphas, the High Priest, A mob of the palace guards blinded Him with a cloth.

And taunt Him to identify when he passes by, they spat on Him one by one.

Slapped His on the right cheek over and over.

And, jostled to pull out His beard in turn.

The Jewish's high priest used Roman's Governor the Pontius Pilate for the trial and crucifixion of Jesus. In the early morning, Yeshua was battered and bruised, no ate and drank all night.

And he exhausted from a sleepless night is taken across Jerusalem to the Praetorium of the fortress Antonio, the seat of government of the procurator of Judea, Pontius Pilate.

Pilate looked did not allowed to crucified of Yeshua, he found no fault with him. So, Pilate tried to pass the responsibility to Herod, the tetrarch of Judea. But Herod returned Yeshua to Pilate. The Jewish's high priest warns him that Rome will see him as a traitor for protecting this so-called Messiah. He attempted to save Yeshua but was ultimately thwarted by his own cowardice. He condemned Yeshua to scourge and crucifixion.

Yeshua was stripped of His clothing. A Roman legionnaire tied to posted His hands above His head. Made his flesh of the shoulders and the back are stretched to the limit, and the Roman legionnaire smirked and awaited to watched a torture show.

A Roman legionnaire steps forward with the flagrum. Yeshua's body was rigid. His muscles knot in tormenting cramps. In fact, His felt tensioned and feared.

The whip had several leather whipping cords instead of just one, knotted bits of small lead balls, glass and hooks into the cords.

His lips were drawn and colorless, tight against the teeth.

The first blow was cruel. As the whip descends, The weights crash with bruising force into the ribs and curl tortuously around the chest.

All chains fan out across on His back, you can saw each link cuts through the skin, deep into the flesh. Blood was welling.

At each stroke of the flagrum, Yeshua's body twitched. He cannot able to hold back a wail of agony.

Whips whistled again and again, through the air and cut into the back and shoulders. Now the Roman legionnaire stroked His shoulders, back, and legs.

As the stroked continue, they cut deeper into the subcutaneous tissue, blood from the finally spurting arterial bleeding from vessels in the underlying muscles. And it took hold of chunks of flesh and tore them out.

Blood, and the fragments of flesh spurted on the floor. The flagrum wrap around Yeshua's body and dig into the front and sides of the body. It was quickly pulled back, ripping and tearing the flesh off the body.

Yeshua fell in half-fainting. The Roman soldiers untied him. Yeshua soaked with His own blood.

A Roman legionnaire went little nuts, he threw a robe across His shoulders and place a stick in His hand for a scepter.

"Here is a provincial Jew claiming to be a king." The Roman legionnaire laughed heartily. Then one of Roman legionnaire woven long thorns into the shape of a crown and pressed into His scalp. The soldiers took the "scepter" from His hand and struck Him on the head, which drove the thorns deeper into His scalp.

The blood ran down His face and into His eyes.

Pilate was reluctant to put Yeshua to death, it was the custom of the Roman governor to release one prisoner at Passover. However, the crowd cried, "Crucify him!" Pilate responded, "Why? What evil has he done?" The crowd continued shouting, "Crucify him!" Pilate was hesitant applied a Roman punishment to a man who has committed no crime under Roman law. But the crowd became unruly. The mob, the merchants and the money changers, cried again and again,"Crucify him!"

Pilate washed his hands with water in front of the crowd, "I am innocent of this man's blood; see you to it." And, Pilate ordered a sign posted above Yeshua on the cross stating "Yeshua of Nazareth, The King of the Jews" to give public notice of the legal charge against him for his crucifixion.

They started a long, slow parade along public streets.

The soldiers tied the heavy patibulum roughly to Yeshua's shoulders. Yeshua and the other two thieves who will be crucified together walked through the crowded streets slowly. Crossbeam to the tattered, shredded, bloody back of them and made them carry it through the streets to the outskirts of town. People taunted, mocked or drew back in horror.

Because of the shock of bleeding, the wooden beam was too much heavy for Yeshua. He stumbled and fell frequently. Finally, he fell down but can't rose again.

The centurion, eager to get on with the crucifixion, selected an onlooker, Simon of Cyrene, to carry the crossbeam. Yeshua followed behind, still bleeding, and sweating the cold, clammy sweat of shock.

Although Simon carried the crossbeam, Yeshua still stumbled and fell. So, the soldiers whipped him.

Suddenly, a ribbon of flesh dropped on the floor from his red robe - It had adhered to the clots of blood and ribbons of flesh on His back. Whipping torn the flesh from His back.

Abruptly, every people felt horror. Boys, girls, fathers and mothers, they were outraged by Roman mercilessly. Everyone knew that Yeshua just only a missionary, how come he became Messiah. He was totally innocent. Why torture him like that?

Women came out from their home, glowered the soldiers. They were outraged.

"Stop whipping him!" Shouted by Simon.

All soldiers shocked by Simon.

The soldiers realized that all the people antagonized them, glowered.

"Bless them that curse you, and pray for them which despitefully use you. Judge not, and you shall not be judged; condemn not, and you shall not be condemned; forgive, and you shall be forgiven..." Yeshua said.

A woman picked some water for Yeshua to drunk. She cried to Him.

"Don't cry for me. Cry for yourself, cry for your son." Yeshua said.

"You were an almsgiver. Your church gave alms to me for some days." She said.

"I was thirsty, and you gave me something to drink. Yesterday you are an almsman. Now you are an almsgiver. This is mercy. We are here today, and there tomorrow. " Yeshua smiled...

 _ **Then said Jesus, Father, forgive them; for they know not what they do. And they parted his raiment, and cast lots. - Luke 23:34**_

 _ **And Jesus said unto him, Verily I say unto thee, To day shalt thou be with me in paradise. - Luke 23:43**_

 _ **When Jesus therefore saw his mother, and the disciple standing by, whom he loved, he saith unto his mother, Woman, behold thy son! Then saith he to the disciple, Behold thy mother! And from that hour that disciple took her unto his own home. - John 19:26-27**_

 _ **And about the ninth hour Jesus cried with a loud voice, saying, Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani? that is to say, My God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me? - Matthew 27:46**_

 _ **After this, Jesus knowing that all things were now accomplished, that the scripture might be fulfilled, saith, I thirst. - John 19:28**_

 _ **When Jesus therefore had received the vinegar, he said, It is finished: and he bowed his head, and gave up the ghost. - John 19:30**_

 _ **And when Jesus had cried with a loud voice, he said, Father, into thy hands I commend my spirit: and having said thus, he gave up the ghost. - Luke 23:46**_

* * *

 **Remedy**

Agent Michael spent his fourth day in the hospital. The female doctor washing him in bed. That special team alway treatment for special constitution patients, the member needed to treat them with complete confidentiality. So, when the nurse suddenly day off or early leave, they can't find another nurse to nursing patient. Doctors need to do some care for the patient.

She hated to wash any coma patient. They looked like a dead body, no moving, some of them can not breathe by themselves, like Agent Michael, you washed them hard, and they did not give you any responded, including no brainwave. But she loves this team very much. If you work with another team, you should be 100% obey your boss to avoid the patient's complaint. In this team, you can be used any method to treated your patient, without any complaint. She had the right to do anything when she was the right idea. She counted doctor to be the focus on the cure.

She checked all his surgical wound, internal injury, included the wound it made by a defibrillator. When 300 joules of electrical current flows through your heart from your skin, you will get burnt. Many people thought gave patient CPR and defibrillated can take someone back. But the truth is up to 75% patient will be gone. And some of them will burn by defibrillated or be breaking their ribs as the result of CPR chest compressions.

Sometime she will be thought that she may be an order written to withhold advanced cardiac life support, allowed natural death to occur. When you know about the truth, truths are always cruel.

All wound had recovered. That's time for coming out of the induced coma and off the ventilator.

* * *

"I will back to work tomorrow. Here are the photos of the illegal auction. Look, it seems like our wings. I need to follow up the case." Mr. Walker told to others, Mr. Walker.

"Ask for boss keep you to guard Michael." Agent Walker suggested to his sibling.

"Oh, that means you can't drink with me again, can you?" Lucifer asked.

At the same time, A glare shone through the ward. They rushed into the ward, saw Agent Michael stood naked beside the bed and he's wings were shining.

"Sheer hell! He awakens and turns into an angel!" Lucifer talked to himself.

"Wow! He turns to ultimate form." Mr. Walker said.

"What?" Agent Michael shouted.

"George had turned into invulnerable like that when we were in the marine corps." Agent Walker said, and he closed the door immediately.

"Help! I can't fold my wings!" Agent Michael shouted.

"Wait a few minutes." Mr. Walker told him,"When the glare is gone, your wings can move again."

"Hey! The chip!" Agent Walker found it in the bed.

"Give back to me! It's mine! I will try to hack it!" Agent Michael yelled.

On the other hand, Mr. Walker tried to slit Agent Michael's hand with his Swiss Army knife. Furthermore, the other Mr. Walker passed his hand over Agent Michael's bald head, made fun for him.

Lucifer just laugh bitterly, he felt he hung out with kids. And Lucifer secret feared about that Amenadiel God maybe took him to Silver City forever.

The female doctor watched them. She thought that, in parts of their brain, a number of chemicals, hormone inhibited the brain growth factor production then damaged the brain. But they can directly enhance the transmission of serotonin and promoted the healing of damaged of the brain through a brain-derived neurotrophic factor so that they can fastest to regain the capacity to experience happiness. They seem like an angel, always happy, full of energy and think positively.

"I need to follow up his brother's homicide case. I need to leave a hospital." Agent Michael said to the female doctor.

"Well...You need to wear your clothes and skip. I had to call Hariel, he's coming back." The female doctor said.

"He will scold you if I skip out the hospital without he approved! Do you have a winged infusion set for someone invulnerable? He will cheer up to test my blood." Agent Michael told to the female doctor.

"Thank you for your kindly help." The female doctor thanks for him.

"No thanks. But if you really want to thanks for me, would you please take one of my blood simple for me?" Agent Michael smiled knowingly at her.

She gave a nudge and a wink to him,"Tests result only!"

* * *

Lucifer brought Agent Michael back to hell. He needed to explore that what sort of magick power he had got.

They flew over the bloody river, flew to "hell loop room" divisions, Sandalphon in here and he absorbed Ravana's astral body. Ravana was disappeared.

"No!" Lucifer crying and picked up Mazikeen's demon blade and got his top speed as fast as he can, flew to Sandalphon and attacked. Sandalphon counterattacked by telekinesis. Lucifer stunned that how many angels he had absorbed. Lucifer attacked again. Sandalphon didn't want to entangle with Lucifer, he flew and vanished.

They walked around the "hell loop room" divisions, many rooms were empty. Sandalphon had absorbed an evil human spirit, that was a terrified slaughter. But one lane was not slaughtered, Ravana tried to protect the hell, unfortunately, he was a failure. Out of the blue, they heard some noise from a "hell loop room" in the lane. They walked down the lane, at the end of this lane, they found the room.

"Your brother was the former Yeshua?" Agent Michael greatly surprised.

"Yep...what can I do…" Lucifer said.

"You must save him!" Agent Michael shouted.

"I not able to do this...I'll trapped! I said something nonsense to him in the Garden of Gethsemane that turned him into a feeling of guilt after he died. At that time, I didn't know the fact."Lucifer said and felt guilty.

Agent Michael spoke to him,"So, you need to save him by yourself. It not just save him, meanwhile, you need to save yourself. Go to remedy your mistake! I'll be praying for you."

"Hum! If Amenadiel can help him, why he didn't save him! He just a tin God!" Lucifer said.

"OK, I'll be praying to you." Agent Michael said.

"No no no, no, no! I'm not my father I never need to praying and sacrifices." Lucifer yelled.

"Probably you'll need to hear me, you are my dear uncle, you are the powerful devil, aren't you? He's weak, too weak, you see? The obvious need his powerful brother to save him! The Devil who wears Prada!" Agent Michael babied to him.

Lucifer moaned, "OK, I think too much. I've got nothing to lose. I have no choice. Let me save him the trouble. See you later!"

Agent Michael waited for them outside the door.

"Come with me, Michael Walker." Amenadiel God called him by telepathically.

"They are still trapped in the room," Michael Walker said.

"Phanuel can leave the hell by himself. He looks as though he wouldn't hurt a fly, but he is stronger than his look." Amenadiel God spoke.

Then, Michael Walker saw the embodiment of Amenadiel God. He followed with Amenadiel God and got into the "hell loop room." There was an unusual room, no any tortured from your own guilty, just the void. Amenadiel's astral body stood in the room, the cover of darkness armor, and His long hooded cloak fell over his shoulders was swaying without wind. But a dazzlingly bright light still radiates from Him. Michael Walker beheld.

"Antimatter! A particle and its antiparticle collided. That is high-energy quanta of electromagnetic radiation. Are you crazy enough?" Michael Walker was elated.

"You have the choice of angel or human." Amenadiel God spoke.

"I can't a choice!" Michael Walker said,"I miss my brother. I love my work! I'm enjoying my life."

"You can't use your power on earth. Curiosity killed the cat, the less you know, the better. Do not explore your power." Amenadiel God spoke.

"Why don't you turn me into a human?" Michael Walker yelled.

"You are 73 years old. You are old. You want to turn into a young boy or an old man? If you become a human, you never turn into yourself." Amenadiel God spoke.

Amenadiel God asked him about Sandalphon. In fact, he met Sandalphon in his dream started at he was 5 years old...

* * *

 **Blood sacrifice**

Lucifer found Phanuel in his tomb. But their father came down to resurrected and spoke to him. So, Lucifer was forced to hide.

"Father, you can't terminate my mission." Phanuel knelt before the God and asked for pardon.

"I said finish that means completed. You come back to Silver City tomorrow." The God spoke to him.

"No, it doesn't finish! Mary Magdalene had been oppressed in my church. The church has no love!" Phanuel yelled.

"That is her fate. If she wants to become an apostle, she needs to be a man." The God spoke to him.

"Don't tell me fate is inequality! Why is life unfair? In the imminent kingdom of God, there would be a reversal of roles and those who had been oppressed would be exalted. She really knows what I was taught. Men and women are complete equality. She deserved."Phanuel yelled.

"Now, you just need to keep your promise. Go, meet your follower." The God spoke.

"Just only one day why I need to keep my promise? Am I need to complete Your propaganda mission?"Phanuel stands up and exclaimed, "That 3 decades, the chaos caused by war calamity. In order to evade the persecution of war, my family had to escape abroad, I always lost my friends and family by separations in life or part at death. It seemed that suffering was to be my portion in life. Why You put me into the earth by incarnation? Don't tell me You just want me to propaganda Your sacred power!"

"That just your personal view." The God spoke to him.

Phanuel wept,"Some seed fell on good ground, and yielded fruit, growing up and increasing. And some fell on rocky ground, it sprang up. But, when the sun had risen, it was scorched. I need to break a rocky! Some fell among thorns, and the thorns grew up, and choked it, and it yielded no fruit. I need to remove thorns."

"You had not able to do that." The God spoke.

"You had put my follower in danger," Phanuel exclaimed.

The God sighed and asked him,"Why did you not to disclaim you are Messiah?"

Phanuel became anger.

He sobbed,"I refuse to play humans game. Judas sell out me just only wants to arouse local resentments and burst into open revolt. Might is a kind of curse which will make humans suffer regardless of take it or not. Humans get corrupted by power. They lost selfhood, they lost love, they lost authority. I need to break the chain, let them free. Could it be my fault? Don't tell me obedient to a power struggle can be redeem human! Without love, might is a curse. We should be setting a good example for a human. I never claim or disclaim I'm Messiah or not."

"Every cause has the effect." The God spoke.

"Father, just only give me a month, arrange for my follower, please! Father!" Phanuel knelt before the God to begged mercy.

"You don't belong here."The God spoke and vanished.

Phanuel was crying alone.

Lucifer held Phanuel with his black long hooded cloak.

"You had heard us. I got it all screwed up."Phanuel said.

"Yes, a tomb is my territory." Lucifer snuggled him,"Don't cry my brother, you

are a game changer. Please forgive me for being impolite. Forgive me please; I didn't mean it."

"You had rebelled, but I never rebelled. You're right. I'm a coward."Phanuel sobbed.

"You just want to protect your church, protect your men."Lucifer wept.

Lucifer sobbed,"Actually, I'm regretted...I'm recklessly stupid but don't have malicious intent. However, a wild and furious war broke out and got out of control, everyone was hurt. They gave us to launch a relentless assault. We fight for the weak against the strong. We needed to kill them all, one by one...but they are all my sibling… someone you had played with him when we were small… the ground was strewn with they're bleeding corpses. Everyone got out of control!"

"So you had flung down a challenge to Gabriel and Michael one-on-one," Phanuel asked.

Lucifer just wept but not answer anything.

"They did not want to kill you, they have to lose to you intentionally. Did you know that?" Phanuel asked.

Lucifer still wept but not answer anything.

"Why you gave them a relentless assaulted,"Phanuel asked.

Lucifer was crying. He didn't answer anything.

"We still love you, but you never love yourself." Phanuel sighed and touched his chin softly. Then Phanuel embraced his younger brother, cheek to cheek.

"I miss home, I miss Michael…"Lucifer wept and pressed his brother together.

"They miss home too, I visited them yesterday." Phanuel said,"They are our family, not captives."

"No!" Lucifer exclaimed,"No one can leave my hell! Include you!"

"And, include you? Samael? Are you never leave your own hell?" Phanuel asked.

"What are you talking about?"Lucifer confused.

"Tell me. What is it that you truly desire?"Phanuel suddenly has cast a "little tricks" on Lucifer.

"No!"Lucifer exclaimed.

"Come on, share yourself for me…see yourself as you really are, tell yourself what is it you truly desire, you might want to using your own power. You don't know if to be loved is the very best thing you can do, my little boy, my dear Samael!" Phanuel asked.

Lucifer cried, and share his power with his brother. Phanuel cast "his power" on Lucifer. What is it that he truly desires?

"I just want everyone happy, everyone can do anything, I want to help anyone do whatever or whomever they want. We are no longer a slave to fate. Could it be my fault?"He sobbed.

"We are the master of fate. But we just often teased by destiny." Phanuel said.

Phanuel said gently,"Rahab the prostitute was lauded by action. She received the spies and sent them out from another way. The body without the spirit is dead; faith without works is dead; Works without love is dead. Love your enemies, bless them that curse you, hate you, despitefully use you, and persecute you. Love everyone around you, feel with your heart, cherish yourself."

Phanuel caressed his hair kindly, "Now learn, learn now…When you have no love in your heart, relax now, now relax... Find someone lavish a love on you...Deeper down, down deeper...When you have love in your heart, enjoy now, now enjoy...You can give your generous to everybody with love…"

"To love is a choice, not a feeling. Be love is a feeling, not a choice." Phanuel said.

"I need to go. I can't let my death be in vain." Phanuel made for tomb entrance and left.

Suddenly, the "hell loop room" turn into the void. Everything fell into its old train again. The Ravana's dead body lay on the floor.

"I had promised to protect him that he worked for me. I could kill Sandalphon!" Lucifer carried the Ravana's dead body wept.

"Ho! How can you kill me?" Sandalphon sneered. He was radiating a dazzlingly bright light from Himself. Now he was turned into a God,"Lucifer, Father never executed Last Judgment, I have done. Humans are not a good taste for me. They are not a balanced diet. You are my snack before I find my offspring and Amenadiel!"

He said and bounded on Lucifer.

Somehow, he was disappeared with Phanuel. No, they are not disappeared, they enter into a Holy domain - When a deity was worshipped, they will earn their Holy domain. But, there was something weird in it, that was the Phanuel's Holy domain. He still alive and have his physical body...

"Ho! My Dad boy, you have a lot of illegal worshipped! Poor boy, your physical body cannot hold your domain power, you will burst!" Sandalphon laughed heartily.

"So, I hope it can Instant Kill you!" Phanuel said while turned himself into a super big fiery dragon…

Lucifer just carried the Ravana's body and waited for Phanuel. Suddenly, Sandalphon flew out the Holy domain and ran away. Phanuel still stood, eyes were staring blankly into space. Lucifer laid down Ravana and came up to Phanuel. He vomited blood, and lost in a swoon. Lucifer healing him immediately.

"Is his still unconscious?" Amenadiel God asked Lucifer.

"Obviously….Well...Hmmm...Dark is the new black?" Lucifer beheld His darkness armor.

"There is no enough bright to make my armor, so I take darkness to make it." Amenadiel stood outside the door and spoke.

"Why Phanuel have the Holy domain? Who worshipped him?" Lucifer asked.

"Wise up, please." Amenadiel spoke,"Do you pass by any chapel when you stay on earth? How come he has no worship? After his mission finish, human start to worship him unit now. Probably, he had earned most worship in this world. I can't believe that Phanuel lose. But, where is your worship going..."

"Beyond my expectations, I think Sandalphon steal your worship, Lucifer. Now he is an Evil God in the world. Although I was omniscient, I don't know what going on of other deities. I cannot read their mind." Amenadiel spoke.

Phanuel waked up. He beheld Amenadiel God's darkness armor,"Is it your final assignment? It seems more skillful and difficult to make."

"Sandalphon turned into God and He had powerful Holy domain power! What can we do?" Phanuel asked.

"Lucifer, please take back my ashes but you do not contact Michael Walker again. You can sprinkle my ashes on any Gods and poison them. I need to back to The throne of Yahweh to hold my control. And take Blade of Death and Medallion of Life back to Silver City." Amenadiel spoke. He came up to Phanuel, got back his lamb warm hand pillow and tapped on Phanuel shoulder, " Do you remember that when we just a little boy, you had stolen my power 3 times?"

"Oh...Well, I forgot about it. I just remember that I take you all power away and used your power to throw you away in Garden of Eden for punished you beat me." Phanuel laughed.

"Now, you need to throw Sandalphon away," Amenadiel said and vanished.

Lucifer burned Ravana's body on the hilltop. Abruptly he reminded Lucifer of their met. At that time, Ravana had believed that Lucifer will kill him, so he tried to kill Lucifer. Now Lucifer realized Ravana had visioned how Lucifer burned his dead body. Probably, he was knowing he should have died in the hell, so, he got up in front of Sandalphon, protected for Phanuel, do not let his death be in vain.

After cremation, Lucifer and Phanuel inspected the hell together. Humans soul was gone. Every fall angel was killed and absorbed. Captives were all killed and their astral body was absorbed. Lucifer cried for them.

"I had it all arranged to let our brother free. But now, they all died. Sandalphon killed them all!" Lucifer sobbed again.

Lucifer, Phanuel, and few surviving demons collected the corpses on the hilltop, burned. All demon begged Lucifer stayed and led them.

 _ **And God saw their works, that they turned from their evil way; and God repented of the evil, that he had said that he would do unto them; and he did it not. But it displeased Jonah exceedingly, and he was very angry. And he prayed unto the LORD, and said, I pray thee, O LORD, was not this my saying, when I was yet in my country? Therefore I fled before unto Tarshish: for I knew that thou art a gracious God, and merciful, slow to anger, and of great kindness, and repentest thee of the evil. Therefore now, O LORD, take, I beseech thee, my life from me; for it is better for me to die than to live. - Jonah 3:10, Jonah 4:1-3**_

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6 The Child

**Chapter 6 The Child**

Miracle

Released

La Dernier Classe (the last class)

﹘End﹘

* * *

 **Chapter 6 The Child Miracle**

Detective Chloe had come to childbirth. In fact, She got so confused when A doctor told her the child was a surprise pregnancy. She was on birth control and everything. She doesn't even realize she's pregnant. A doctor said that sometimes implantation of the embryo can cause minor bleeding and the woman can mistake that for her regular period.

The started of labor can feel like period pains. But Chloe felt that just like a heavy dragged sensation deep in her pelvis. The fetal head comes out at the vaginal orifice. It seems like head crowned.

Pierce recorded it by his video camera.

"An easy delivery, Marcus." Chloe whispered with Pierce and kissed, "Let Trixie see it after bathing. We're really lucked that shared room was full and upgrade to the private room got 50% off."

"I will stay with you tonight, I decided to have a Saturday Party at this room tomorrow. Now I ask to nurse to take pillows and blankets for us." Pierce whispered and come out of the private postpartum suite.

Unexpectedly, Lucifer stood outside the suite. He looked Lucifer up and down, Lucifer said that he just wanted to talk with Mazikeen. So, after Pierce told the nurse what he needed and took Trixie back into the room. Mazikeen was taken aback when she heard about more demons death. Amenadiel left her forever, hell was massacred, so she made up her mind, she will back to hell with Lucifer.

Someone knocked on the door, so Pierce opened it to see who was there. "Mr. Pierce, so sorry to bother. This is an emergency, you need to talk to me." Lucifer said.

Pierce led him sat on a bench in the garden. In a moonlit night heavy with evening primrose scent. Lucifer said,"I quit. I need to back to hell. Here's my resignation letter."

"Why do that? It doesn't seem like you." Pierce asked.

"Old God Yahweh was killed. Amenadiel becomes the new God and he was at a disadvantage. Hell was massacred and demons beg me back. My evil brother had escaped but I never discovered…"Lucifer sighed,"That asshole...I'll never forgive him!"

"Who do you think you're talking to? He can massacre the hell!" Pierce said. He picks up a USB driver to Lucifer and told him, "I keep my word, free of change. Something about your evil brother Sandalphon. He is the greatest... scientist... in the world."

"Thank you very much. I have to paint out and share with Amenadiel God. There is no printer in the heaven." Lucifer said.

"Who is the baby's father?" Pierce asked him.

"I let to go! She likes me and loves you!" Lucifer said.

"It has no wings! what is it? That is a mystical pregnancy! I need to know what's going on?" Pierce whispered to him.

* * *

Phanuel tries to analyzed how to set a trap for Sandalphon. He inspected the Medical Center. Too many humans in here. They were not able to fight against Sandalphon. And, Sandalphon can vision but He cannot know other deities really thinking of. Can he use this point, or not? If never told Samael what to do, did he know how he can do? Why Sandalphon bounded on Samael but not on him? Fighting is his weak point…

Phanuel tried to open a tear in the universe into a void with Amenadiel's necklace. It's worked but it cannot slit, just for thrust. So he hid it into his hand warmer pillow, zipped.

He practices setting the trap in his mind over and over, reckoned with every probability he knew. While waiting for Sandalphon outside the suite.

"Hey! Who are you? Why standing outside my mum's ward?" Trixie shouted.

"I'm Lucifer's brother!" Phanuel answered her.

"Oho! You just a teenager! And you are too scrawny." Trixie said.

"I was the thinnest one in my family. But, why you think that Lucifer has no younger brother?" Phanuel giggled,"You have a younger brother too!"

"Oh yep, the baby so cute, do you want to see my little brother?" Trixie asked Phanuel.

"Yeah, see the baby!" Phanuel grinned and follow. Trixie led him into the room, Chloe and baby had slept.

"That is better that manger, how lucky you are!" Phanuel sighed, "I give it to him, but he still slept, would you like to keep it and return it when he gets back home?" Phanuel took off the hand warmer pillow and gave to Trixie.

"OK, I keep it until he comes back home! Make a pinky promise!" Trixie said to Phanuel. And she gave a chocolate bar to Phanuel,"You need to eat more and more, all girl like a boy who looks like Lucifer!" Then she ran away.

Suddenly, Sandalphon came.

Phanuel slowed down the time immediately.

A strange thing has happened.

Although Sandalphon's time cannot stop, He still moves but the movement has slowed down.

Phanuel opens the stargate in front of Him.

While Lucifer comes back.

Sandalphon fell into Stargate, then, back to normal.

"Woo...You KO Him?" Lucifer doubted.

"No, He will come back. After 3 days? 3 Months? Or just 3 hours? I have not idea! I just threw Him away in the galaxy." Phanuel said and spoke to him,"Where are you going? If only you stay in here, you can sprinkle Him the Amenadiel's ashes! I need to control more kind of power to slow Him down and I cannot poison Him! Holy cow! I really was in a jam!"

"Take it easy! Brother!" Lucifer tried to calm him down.

"Humm...who are you…" Chloe woke up.

"Oh, I sorry detective, he is my brother. My father dies. I need to back home tonight so I come to visit you immediately." Lucifer said.

"Why the hurry?" Chloe asked.

"It's a long story. It's down to me now to look after the family business. Now I need to go." Lucifer kissed her cheek, then he left with Phanuel.

They walked along the garden, evening primrose scent gone. Hey, a hospital will not plant any flower with scent. Where's the evening primrose scent came from?

They went to a hill beside the hospital, trees crowned the hill. They got into a grove and flew to Silver City away. And Lucifer found out the evening primrose scent was coming from here.

* * *

 **Released**

Pierce came back with clothes, foods, drinks, all party boutique. He put all thing on the table. And he saw a plastic bottle on the table, it saw...like...ashes? Trixie slept on the sleeper-sofa with Phanuel's lamb hand warmer pillow. She looks so cute. What a lovely girl! Pierce picked up his mobile phone to gave her a shot. He watched the lamb warm hand pillow, it has occurred to Pierce that why he killed Abel.

Cain and Abel made sacrifices to Yahweh, they offered their own produce, but God favored Abel's sacrifice and gave a cold shoulder for Cain. Cain worked with agriculture, despite the bad weather he still worked hard. Every kind of crop, Cain poured with blood, sweat, and tears. God turned him to jealousy and anger. He angered of Yahweh, but he never can beat the God, so he beat up his brother. Notwithstanding he did not love Abel, at this time his heart was heavy.

Unusually, the baby opens his eyes.

Suddenly, Sandalphon came.

But Pierce lunged and sprinkle the ashes to Him! Like a coiled viper . . . he struck.

"Ouch! The attack of the incredibly deadly viper...You'll be sorry. I can't believe your nerve. You worship me, aren't you?" Devil God Sandalphon said.

"You asked for it. You despise your weakness brother. That boy is definitely a wolf in sheep's clothing." Pierce said.

"He curses and marks you, Cain!" Devil God reminded Pierce, "OK, I leave. You can keep His life. But you can change your mind anytime and kill Him without noticing me."

"What's going on?" Trixie woke, "What it is?"

"You was awoken by your nightmare." Pierce said and asked, "Who give you the lamb pillow?"

"Is Lucifer's brother! He gives it to the baby! He said that I can keep it before back to home!" Trixie excited.

"OK, do you know how to clean a baby toy? We just put fabric toys in a pillowcase and spin in the clothes dryer on medium heat for 15 minutes…" Pierce said long and stinky, but he still did not recognize that his mark was gone.

* * *

Michael Walker still in his EEG telemetry test and staying in a purpose-built hospital suite. Hariel persuaded his boss to believe that his mind still dazed because of he had been put into a barbiturate-induced coma treatment, escaped from the hospital can be certified he had failed of psychological evaluations and need to get treatment. He must be hospitalized as soon as possible to avoid the hurt anyone or himself.

The female doctor asked seriously, "OK, what you see when you are dying?"

Michael Walker laughed heartily," Am I accept the trial? I just imagined that you're naked. I never rape you!"

"How about the God?" The female doctor asked seriously.

"I see a God embodiment in hell. He stood, the cover of darkness armor. Personally speaking, it is antimatter! A particle and its antiparticle collided, high-energy quanta of electromagnetic radiation. His long hooded cloak can block off the radiation…" Michael Walker became rousingly,"And, the dazzlingly bright light still radiates from Him! Come on, everyone kneels down, kneel to Him..."

"Please don't make you imagine, OK?" The female doctor asked.

He picked up his notebook and wrote, and said, "I have a good idea, I have a plan to write my new science fiction. I need to write down! "

"Oh my God, you cannot put God into hell!" The female doctor yelled.

"Not just put Him into hell, and I design that why we need to wait more time to executed Last Judgment because the gravity losing the balance, hell maybe hiding a black hole...quantum gravity...the Big Bang, from the old world, and it becomes the hell and full of antimatter! So, the heaven full of light, hell full of darkness…" Michael Walker indulges in his empty talk.

The female doctor watched the EGG signals, it full of gamma wave.

"What kind of snack do you want?" She asked.

"Potato Chip, Cookie, Nougat, Ferrero, peanut, raisin...To be honest I love every snack. Can I sleep tonight?" Michael Walker yelled.

Electrodes F3 and F4 showed that he had stronger negative emotional states, the experiment harder to keep it up. So she takes a break for him, "You can sleep if you finish the test tonight. OK, take a break, get your dinner, don't drink. You can go outside to play your mobile phone with your bodyguard."

Michael Walker wearing an EEG cap, it seems like a lion's mane. He wearing a hospital gown ate his dinner with his brother, he ate and whined too much. Then they came back to the suite. Surprise, their boss call them. His brother had spoken and send it to him. His brother sat outside the suite and wait.

"Why they take over my case? He was a victim of such infighting by human trafficking group…"

"OK, OK, but I can't leak out anything. We are got into the witness protection program, we cannot be a whistleblower. At that time we just a stupid kid..."

"Ho! Good! Maybe they can uphold our justice. They can find out in the sealed file like you. Let it go! I don't care..."Michael Walker said. And he saw Lucifer's car parked outside, "Well… why Lucifer come here, his car parked over here. I'll need to check…" When he wanted to shout his brother came with him, something attacks him, he passes out, and disappear.

"Hey! Hey! Michael! Could you hear me?" The mobile phone dropped down on the floor, the voice on the other end inquired.

His brother felt something wrong and check on Michael, but Michael had missed, and his mobile phone dropped down. Other ends still inquired, he picked up his phone, he said to his boss that, Michael was kidnapped.

And The female doctor come out, she said that Michael Walker passed out, his Wi-Fi portable recording device still running. Probably someone hid him in the medical center and bide their time to take Michael out. He told her to call a code silver (weapon is involved) and he picked up his weapon to went outside, searched the car park. But he perceived that here not saved for only one person to searched, he backed. He knew that the suspects had a lethal weapon, and they knew how to killed him. Agents call them "Hunter". Agent Waller really knew how horrible of them, because he had trained by Hunter when he still a little boy.

He ran to security control room. Unexpectedly, Pierce and Dan were here.

"Nothing! The recorder was stopped at 18:00 pm. I stronger believe that the suspects were kidnapped in a planned snatch. Backup is coming within 5 mins." Pierce said.

He said to Pierce that all info he knew. Pierce propounded he waiting at suite to monitored Michael Walker situation, while Pierce and Dan tried to hunt for suspects in the carpark. Abruptly, Chloe Decker came to the suite in her stylish hospital gown. The female doctor realized she delivered a baby just now.

"I just want to help Agent Michael. Maybe he was shot because of he protected me." Decker said.

"You need to recover and hide your children. The suspects were extreme danger! Their stun or tasers guns were transformed, they can kill anything easily! We call them Hunter because they will hunt everything they want, include a child! They are monsters, quickly, ruthless, and quietly, yet they call themselves artists." He warned Decker.

Pierce came back, all clear. Suspect still not found. Police cordoned the medical center area and set up a Police Operational Area.

Suddenly, The female doctor sniffed out Michael Walker's heart rate had slowed way down. Probably someone changes Michael posture, or Michael lay in a stuffy room. Pierce took order with searched refuse cans, morgue drawer, fire hose reel cabinet...all clear, no found.

"How about elevator car top and lift pit?"Dan said.

They found immediately. Nothing.

Dan kept an eye on Agent Walker. Apparently, Agent Walker was on pins and needles. But he tried his best to keep calm and carry on. He read Wi-Fi coverage drawings again and again. Because the half-moon cluster consists of 5 interconnected buildings, the outdoors Wi-Fi coverage had a greater range, included a hill beside the hospital.

All at once Michael Walker woke up. Looked at the monitor, the activity of muscles has severe effects on EEG recordings.

"Michael was hiding in the car trunk! When the car bumped over the speed hump, he woke up. He skipped!" Agent Walker shouted.

"That hill!" Dan pointed out on the map and notified to Pierce at once.

Agent Walker wanted to join in the rescue, But his boss arrived and stop him. He told Agent Walker, now, he just a Michael Walker's family. He boss had talked to Pierce, Lucifer's car still parked in the car park, he was missing too, they guessed hunters were hunting wings in here. He rejoiced Agent Walker can be kept calm and do all the thing right.

"Oh no, what's he doing?" The female doctor said.

Michael Walker not moving, no blinking, heart rate had increased, and fear.

Agent Walker ran outside unappeasable. He boss stopped him. Walker burst into tears, "How bitter his fate was! Always whammy! Sorrow, disease, and injury... He life is unfair."

"Why you said that? He steps outside to the world, free himself. He can do what he wants. He never is a criminal. Maybe he can meet his wife again in heaven!" His boss spoke to him.

"He sinned for us." He had a huge lump in his throat.

"That three boys dead in the desert, all of you ate it?" He boss asked.

Agent Walker fought back his tears,"Just two...We feared killing, but we have no food and drink... We just knew everything in the map, we never saw the moon and the sun. He killed first, killed the dying one. When you fear of killing people, even though killing more and more, you still fear. We don't want to be a criminal, we're not monster. He always save us, protect us, but I can't protect him."

"Only dead people cannot protect anyone. Now you need to protect yourself. Michael kills the guy who owns will is self-sacrifice, why sin? He just does the right thing on rationality. If you a dying but 200 people waiting for your team to save, you will let your partner eat your flesh too." His boss said to him.

Pierce still stayed on the hill. Ella found Lucifer's cufflink in a field of evening primrose. Dan came. Dan notified to Pierce that Michael Walker's EGG signals were interrupted, probably was killed by more that one suspect. Pierce gasped and ordered the officers who were patrolling that paid to attend the suspects probably disposed the body on any places. He watched his watch, just only within 30 mins, he life was over.

But they never perceived a car was running away...

"Phanuel, I said I'll show me how to steal a car within 5 mins, you see!" A woman elated.

"Michael, your dead body is so heavy!" A Man said to a woman.

"Now I need to dispose of my assignment No.1 to the shore. It'll uphold my justice." Michael said.

"That is you assignment No.2! Why you built a black hole? Are you crazy?" Phanuel yelled.

"Hey! At that time I can't think another thing but the black hole! Sandalphon cast His power on me, I can't move! I would rather all perish in the common ruin." Michael said, "His third leg seem like stuck in my asshole right now! He is really a pain in the ass he really fucks my ass! Shit! Fart! Beast!" Michael shouted.

"Don't anger, Michael. He is poisoning. I believe that he wants to pass His all to you: Powers, knowledge and His sins. He wants to make a new Devil God. He just chooses a freak way to pass His all to you by sexual behavior, just seem like black magick. If your physical body burst but your astral body have no hurt luckily, you will turn into God and rule the ruin." Phanuel said.

"How terrible for me! When I woke up, He was licking my mouth!" Michael said, "Does He die?"

"Never, He will come back. After 3 months? 3 days? Or just 3 hours? Who know! But God can rebirth or reincarnation after He was killed until you have a weapon which can destroy the astral body. So, Amenadiel God shouts for you to remind you to remember who you are. You can't really kill Him." Phanuel said, "We cannot help you because no one can enter to other God's Holy domain until He agreed, we just only saw how you suffer."

There was a good shore for them to dumped the body. There had a special terrain to trapped a body let it easy to discover. They stop and parked the car. Unfortunately, a police car followed after theirs. So, Michael embraced Phanuel, cheek to cheek, kissed. Police car gone, Michael and Phanuel took up a "Michael Walker" dead body. You should never believe that the police car came back… They took off the body that ran away and vanished.

One of them an officer got down the police car and closed to the body. The dead body with bald head, wearing a hospital gown, died peacefully, without suffering, gorgeous and young. It looked like that missing Agent. He partner came and checked the car. He saw a burnt at the body chest, he guessed someone shot his heart by stun or tasers gun. The weird and the eerie, the body still warm! He never found out a dead body was still warm. Did he really dead? The officer asked himself, he confused.

He shouted to his partner the body still warm, and kneel next to its neck and shoulders, pushed straight down on its chest, started CPR.

Suddenly, the creepy voices appear from cold air spoke to them, "I have died, officer. I always protect someone to a safe house, now God protects me in His safe house. Please protect the important evidence, I need to go. The angel is rushing to get off work. Thank you for devoting yourself to your work, I can rest in peace." They jaw dropped. While strong gust of wind blew up and the car trunk opened, there were"Michael Walker's wings", big, gorgeous, divine, white and flared up in the darkness, inside the car trunk.

Phanuel put Michael Walker flew away in the sky, "You are crazy enough, I seem to feel remorse for involve your crimes. We should go." They put back themselves they were.

"I would like to get a new name to start my new life. By any chance, could you bat around?" Michael asked to Phanuel.

"Right!" Phanuel took his hand, "We can start right now! Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero, seize the day!" Phanuel chuckled.

Eye to eye, voice to voice, hand to hand, heart to heart, these were two children of the Lord, soldiers of the God, came back to the place that they belong in.

* * *

At the same time, Amenadiel God sat on his throne, stared at them.

Lucifer sobbed, "Walker just want to be a human. He has a good sibling, he like his job, he enjoys his life… Why do that? You are Lord! You can protect him on earth!"

"I'm not able to protect him on earth. Sandalphon is a powerful God right now. I need to bring him back to Silver City immediately, there is a safe house for him." Amenadiel God answered him.

"But now, how different he has really died?" Lucifer yelled.

"Every human are going to die, any time, anywhere, somehow." Amenadiel God answered him.

Archangel Gabriel said to Lucifer, "We will look after that boy. He is our sibling right now."

Archangel Michael said to Lucifer, "Every flow must have its ebb. That is his fate."

"What hell of fucking fate? Who planning another one fate?! I could kill him!" Lucifer yelled.

Lucifer sobbed, "I just want everyone happy, everyone can do anything, I want to help anyone do whatever or whomever they want. We are no longer a slave to fate!"

Amenadiel spoke, "A former angel loved a demon and fall. He lost his wings and powers. The angel was dumped. He tarried in the world and felt sorrow. Later, the fallen angel in love with a kindness woman. Then, he turned into vulnerable. At that moment, he wanted to become a human. He imagined that worked and married… Somehow, God sent his brother to him with a small bottle of poison. The angel realized something was going to happen. At last, His evil brother's astral body came to him and wanted to snatch his powers. So, the powerless fallen angel drunk the poison to avoid him..."

Amenadiel spoke again, "Unfortunately, the fallen angel's astral body just back to Silver City, God passed His own power, His knowledge and His sins for the fallen angel and let the fallen angel sat on His throne. Next, the Old God took the fallen angel into hell for protection. The fallen angel became the New God. Old God told to New God to sent Him back to Silver City, New God done. After that, Old God was killed by His evil brother in the war. Could the New God resisted His fate? Could the New God turned into human and back to His woman? Yes, His could. But the New God never do that. To protect the universe; To protect His sibling; To protect His beloved woman, He faced His fate."

Amenadiel God spoke, "Thou art slave to fate... Every fate has the cause; Every cause has the effect."

Archangel Michael said to Amenadiel God, "That boy… Yesterday, he out of any plan; Today, he is a part of your plan."

Lucifer fought back his tears, "Please let him play the piano. He likes playing the piano very much." Lucifer spoke with these words, turned and flew away. Lucifer can choose, but he had no choice. He cannot protect the universe; not able to protect his sibling; his beloved woman has no need to protect from him. But he back to hell with no other choice, for fewer surviving demons who really need him, for the place that really needs he administer upon.

* * *

 **La Dernier Classe (the last class)**

Chloe Decker tucked the child in his crib for a nap.

Doorbell ringed, she answered, Lucifer came in.

"Oh my God, Lucifer! We thought you were killed. Where do you hang out these days? What's going on?" Chloe held him tightly.

"I'm Ok. Where is the child?" Lucifer asked.

"You piss me off! We are wrong about you! Agent Michael was murdered FBI call that Wings Hunters revenged on Special Agents because of against wings hunting. They believed that Hunters wanted your white wings and kill you too! Media flocked to the forensic scene and his wings earned him instant media attention. Media blow-out the prodigious dead secret of 300 DNA designer babies with their wings, they talked about little Agent Michael how to survived from the laboratory, talked about Amenadiel kidnapping, and they talked about your disappear, talked about your dead! Lucifer!" Chloe said anger.

"I'm sorry about that, I just stayed my car in the carpark for Mazikeen drove... It's a long story. On these days, I had come back my home, I'm fine." Lucifer embraced his beloved woman, cheek to cheek.

"We will commemorate Agent Michael at the hilltop tomorrow. Do you join us?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer facepalm, "Why worship him?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, "We just commemorate and pay tribute to him! The officers claimed that Agent Michael's ghost manifestation to thanks at that time. He is a legend in his lifetime for the fight against fate. In these days, more people had paid tribute to him with the handmade white wings at the homicide scene."

"I have no idea but where is the child?" Lucifer yelled.

"I take him!" Phanuel shouted, he carried the baby with lamb hand warmer pillow, he put the child leg into it.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Chloe shouted.

While Pierce got back home,"You need to take it back, Lucifer?"

"No! I need him!" Devil God sneered, "Yahweh belongs to me!"

Lucifer picked up the demon blade thrust to Devil God, missing. Devil God cast his power to threw down Lucifer. While Phanuel flew away but Devil God threw him down on the floor.

Amenadiel God presented Himself in the house.

He cast His Holy domain power to Devil God. They disappeared.

"Hey, dad! Do you start to talk right now?" Phanuel asked the child.

"How old were you started to talk when you were living on earth?" Pierce asked to Phanuel.

"Just 1. And you wanted to ask me did I killed somebody when I was 5, my answer is yes but I had settled it, did anyone talking about that?" Phanuel aggrieved.

"But why no one talking about your powers again until you had grown up on earth," Pierce asked.

All of a sudden Phanuel tears in his eyes, "My teacher had taught me how to grace and humility at that moment, by his acted and behaved, until I left. After that, I had no use my powers again until requisitely."

Phanuel took off the lamb hand warmer pillow from the child, Pierce gave him a cutter. Phanuel gave back him and a wry smile, "I like this toy very much. There is zip in here." He took back the necklace.

All of a sudden, the child bore away the necklace, turned it into a knife, cut through the spacetime, floated into there-there is a Holy domain by Amenadiel.

* * *

"I know why you do that, I saw that woman and that boy." Amenadiel God said to the Devil God.

"Oh yes, so why you do not execute Last Judgment? Human is rubbish, dump it all!" Devil God yelled.

"They still have loved you never know this. That Friday, you heard humans being outraged, cried out, tears in heaven. They are wept for Phanuel, Phanuel's blood can't give redemption to anyone, anyone obtained redemption from their own tears." Amenadiel God convinced Devil God.

"Chemicals in the human brain that distract them, impede progress. That is the reason why I join the party to create a Nephilim. Let's poverty, famine, disease, and crime eradicated, save this corrupt world. But how they used me to do corrupt sins." Devil God exclaimed.

"We always loop… Break the loop!" Devil God said.

"Adjust the loop! We can do that! And to make an end is to make a beginning." Amenadiel God said.

"I can send you to another spacetime, you can create your new universe. You won't be left high and dry. I will help you." Amenadiel God convinced Devil God.

"You seem to like our dad..." Devil God said while sprinkling the angel's ashes to Amenadiel God. But His darkness armor absorbed all the ashes.

"Ho! That's the reason why my offspring built a black hole." Devil God sneered.

Suddenly, the child floated inside, he thrust to Devil God by the knife. Wow, bingo! Devil God counterattacked to the child by His Holy power. It all happened in a second, Amenadiel God not able to stop them, the child vomited blood, wheezed, red blood gushed from his nostrils, and died with eyes wide open. And Devil God started to vanish, and His bright light absorbed by Amenadiel God.

Holy domain is gone. The child body lay on the floor.

"Oh my god! My son!" Chloe carried the child bloody body, mourned.

"Amenadiel, no matter what way you choose, raised my son from the dead. Are you a something like God right now? Help me, please!" Chloe carried the child body cried for Amenadiel God.

"I can't do that. Everyone only has one life. And he is the Old God Yahweh, I don't know what planning he had planned to." Amenadiel God said.

Chloe carried her son body, cried and asked, "What's going on? Why my boy was killed? Why?"

"You are the miracle girl in the world. You dad and mum are infertility. 37 years ago the Old God Yahweh order me blessing them to procreate, then, you were born. First, we guessed father wanted to give a girlfriend to Lucifer. But now, it is obvious he needs the holy and pure woman as the Mother of God. He had set to get back his powers by incarnation from you delivered. So, I never know what his plan running yet." Amenadiel explained to her.

At the same time, the child body was radiating a glared light, everyone closed their eyes, hid their face in their hand. When the light dimmed, they saw a new man stood in front of the Amenadiel God.

"Why you still talking to Him! You need to destroy Him as far as you can!" A new man spoke to Amenadiel God.

"Father, we are the sibling. We need to talk, give him an opportunity." Amenadiel God.

Yahweh said, "You are giving him the opportunity to counterattack. If he has any weapon can destroy an astral body, you are gone! Devil can talk full of hate; Christ can talk full of love. But the Lord God, need to take out all your emotional need, just only do the right determination based on absolutely rational, dispassionate level. Love, joy, hate, fear, and grief are all emotions, take it out, drop it off."

"I need get an ally, father. I need to take this risk." Amenadiel God said.

Yahweh gasped, "You need to know how come the hell full of darkness. When I still an angel, my father a holy God, but not an only one. My aunt and uncle were God or Goddess. There are no earth, no hell, and no heaven. Somehow, one of my power uncles wanted to rule the universe. He killed my father and His sibling, one of my aunt passed Her own power, Her knowledge and Her emotions to me. Then, my physical body burst, but my astral body had no hurt and turned into God and ruled the ruin. I'm only one God in the universe, my old place became darkness, so I call there is hell. The light floated on top, I call there is the sky. After many years, I met a Goddess and fell in love. So, we created a heaven, created the earth and everything. The hell is my former home."

Yahweh uses the knife to cut through the spacetime, open a door into the Void…

"No, no! You are my son, you can't leave me! You still small..." Chloe yelled to Yahweh.

Pierce embraced his beloved woman, caressed her hair kindly. Chloe wept and pressed her husband together. Lucifer saw Pierce's mark gone, and he saw Chloe eyes, full of love from Pierce, he just blessed them. Chloe had given him full of love, now, he needed to share his love with everyone.

Yahweh pitied her, "I so sorry, Chloe. In fact, I have set up to awaken at 18 years old. But now, Phanuel hid a relic in my toy and awakened me early. I'm not your son, I'm Yahweh, a former God in the world. Even worse, I was dead. You son was killed by an evil God, I'm a Yahweh right now. That is our fate and we need to face. In my planning you just my mother for me become incarnate as a male for avoidance. I never ship Dan, Cain, and Lucifer for you. But the truth is, Cain is my father, how crazy! "

Then, Yahweh told his son Phanuel, "People because there are unforgettable memories and become strong, this is the so-called growth. A person's strength is not to see how hard he shell, but look at how much his scar."

Yahweh watch Pierce, "Why you still in the world? As a matter of fact, you just had a little bit of regret for your sin the curse will be break."

Pierce aggrieved, " You favored Abel's sacrifice and gave a cold shoulder for me. Every kind of crop, I poured with blood, sweat, and tears. I'm angered of you, but I can beat you, so I beat up Abel. I didn't feel any regret. However, in the ward, Trixie slept on the sleeper-sofa with Phanuel's lamb hand warmer pillow. How lovely girl... And I realized you just joyed with your offspring, they love lamb very much, so you favored him. I felt that I'm too naive."

Yahweh said to Amenadiel God again, "It is one of the most useful lessons of your life, you see? Take out all your emotional need, absolutely rational." he spoke with these words, jumped into the Void from the door, and he disappeared with the door.

" _ **We are the master of fate. But we just often teased by destiny." Phanuel said. - Amenadiel God C5 4:36**_

 _ **Amenadiel God spoke, "Thou art slave to fate... Every fate has the cause; Every cause has the effect." - Amenadiel God C6 2:86**_

" _ **An end, a beginning!" Sandalphon said and faded. - Amenadiel God C5 1:15**_

 _ **"We always loop… Break the loop!" Devil God said. - Amenadiel God C6 3:30  
**_

" _ **You had not able to do that." The God spoke. - Amenadiel God C5 4:11**_

" _ **Adjust the loop! We can do that! And to make an end is to make a beginning." Amenadiel God said. - Amenadiel God C6 3:31  
**_

" _ **The Lord, never forsake you." Amenadiel spoke. - Amenadiel God C3 2:24**_

-End-


End file.
